Falling for Another Time
by Techie.freq
Summary: Bella Swan's fiancé Edward Cullen is awake after a month in coma. But what happens if he suffers from Partial Amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Hey ya... Remember this story? It's a repost with some changes and no rushed ending this time!**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

It was just another day; nothing unusual from days of thepast month.

I woke up alone in the queen size bed of this huge house after passing another sleepless night.

I took a shower, made a coffee for me.

I spent another hour by just standing in the balcony and looking at… nothing.

I prayed harder to God to let it happen today. I knew that my prayer wouldn't reach to God. Well, it had never reached for the past few days. I hoped that today would be the exception.

I cried, as I realized once again about how much I loved him and couldn't live without him. I always cried alone, as people had told me to not cry in front of him, as he might be hearing me, even thought he couldn't react. People said that I needed to be brave, but I was tired of putting on a brave face.

When I felt that I had no tears left to shed, I rose up from my chair and went in the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't go like this in front of him.

Even though he couldn't see me, he'd catch me if I was crying, right? Because I knew that he loved me the same.

That's when my phone started to ring, which automatically raised the speed of my heartbeats. I hated my heart.

It always let my fears win over my hopes.

It was from Jasper, brother of him.

"Hello?" I tried my best to stifle my sob.

"Run Bella…" he was screaming, "Your fiancé is awake. Run."

I couldn't react.

Did I hear him correctly?

"Wh-what?" I almost whispered. I highly doubted, if he had heard my question.

"Yes, Bella…" I sensed a happiness, which had been missing for the past month, in his voice. "He's awake. Run…"

I felt my legs becoming numb.

I sat with a thud on the floor of the bathroom and cried like I had never before.

This was happening.

My Edward was awake.

He'd again call my name.

He'd again tell me how much he loved me.

He'd again take me in his arms.

We'd finally get married.

My every dream would be true again.

I ran towards my car and drove as fast as I could.

This day was suddenly converted into the day when you feel that the world is beautiful; as if everything were amazing.

Once again I let my mind wander over the scene I had repeated for a million times.

_"You're… You're awake," I let my hand roam on his face._

_"Yes," he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it._

_That's when I realized that he was talking to me._

_He was truly awake._

_I threw my arms around his neck and cried harder._

_I kept kissing every single part of his face._

_"Hey… hey Bella…" I heard him chuckling, "Calm down, sweetheart. I'm here."_

_"Promise me . Promise me that you won't do this again. You won't scare me like this again."_

_"I promise," he looked in my eyes and smiled._

And I grinned like a fool, as I realized that it wouldn't be just a dream anymore.

It was actually going to happen.

"What the fuck am I doing in the hospital? I look just fine. Why the hell don't they discharge me? "

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard his cursing from outside of the door of his room.

Words would never do justice to how good it felt to hear his voice again. I brushed my tears and opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he barked as soon as he saw me.

Well, that wasn't something I was expecting at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**9 months before**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you should really wake up, sweetie." My mother , Renee Swan, knocked on my door for the upteenth time.

I groaned and opened my eyes finally. I wondered why couldn't mom understand that this was my holiday time. Well, I couldn't even describe it as a holiday time. I had officially completed college a few days ago and my dad, Charlie Swan, had said that I could take as much time as I wanted before joining Swan Industries. Dad had given me the complete liberty to enjoy my free period. He said that once I would join the office, I'd yearn for the free time. Wish my mother would have the same understanding as him. She always scolded me about my lazy schedule.

"Good Morning, Mom…" I had finally freshen up a bit and went for breakfast.

"Good Morning Dad…"

"Bella, I think you should really start waking up sooner," mom started her lecture as usual.

"Not again, Mom…" I put my index fingers in my ears.

"Aah come on Renee…" I knew dad would take my side, "Let her live the way she wants. If she wants to wake up in the evening, then let it be."

"Thanks dad," I winked at him.

"I think I can never win against your father-daughter relationship," mom started shaking her head. "I just wish Emmett would complete his studies soon. My son always takes his mother's side." She said proudly.

"Yeah… Mom's boy," I rolled my eyes.

"He's better than you, at least."

"No way…" I shook my head.

"You both continue," dad laughed, "I'm running late."

" By the way, what are you plans for today?" Mom asked after some time.

"Ummm... I'm meeting Alice's fiancé tonight. I still can't believe she's getting married." Alice Whitlock was my childhood best friend. We hadn't been in touch much for the past few years as I was in California for studies, but, still we were pretty good friends. In fact, she was my only friend in Seattle now.

"Her man is quite handsome," Mom smiled.

"Is he?" I asked, "Have you met him?"

"Not exactly," she said taking a sip of her coffee. "I saw him at a party last month. He's quite a good looking guy."

"Oh okay… Should be fun."

"Umm… Bella, I was wondering…" she started playing with her glass.

I became alert suddenly. It's always dangerous when she initiated a talk like this.

"What?" I glared at her.

"May be you should get married too."

God, I groaned. Not again!

"Sure, why not?" I smiled sarcastically. "But guess what? A guy is needed to get married."

"Aah come on… What did you do in college? Couldn't you find a guy for you?"

"No one was marriage material. And…" I rose up from my chair, as I was done with my breakfast, "We're not having this conversation. Again." I winked.

"Okay…" she pouted and I laughed out loud.

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married," I told Alice while we were on our way to meet her guy.

"Yeah, me too." She beamed, "I can't believe I found him. I'm so lucky that he loves me."

"You look like a crazy love chick," I laughed.

"I am…" she gushed, "I'm crazy about him."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Yes, he is. You will really like him and will be proud of your friend that she found such a guy," she winked.

"We will see…" I smiled.

"That's him," she showed me a guy standing near the pool side of the hotel, as soon as we entered I saw him and... Oh My God, I hadn't expected him to turn out to be so handsome. I mean, I had thought that he would be handsome, but this person was something else. He was like a Greek god. Alice was indeed very lucky. I felt myself being envious of her. Shut up, Bella I scolded myself. I shouldn't think such things about my friend's fiancé.

"Ms. Alice Whitlock?" Someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh hi…" Alice said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The lady asked Alice.

"Sure…" Alice turned towards me, "Bella, would you mind if I take a minute with her?"

"Yeah sure…" I shrugged my shoulder. At the same time, some crazy, naughty kid collided with me and spilled his drink on me.

"What the…?" I cursed.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" that lady said, "He's my son . I'm so sorry… Brady, how many times have I told you to…" she started scolding her child.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

I looked at my dress and it was completely ruined. I wanted to punch the face of that brat, but I somehow managed to control my anger.

"Ummm yeah… May be, I should go to the wash room," I said.

"Should I come?" Alice asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No…" I stopped her, "It's not a big deal. You should continue. I can manage it," I gave her an assuring smile.

That lady apologized to me once again. I made my way towards the wash room and cursed that child as much as I could.

When I returned, I couldn't believe my eyes what I saw.

Alice's fiancé was making out with some blonde. I couldn't believe my eyes. I immediately roamed my eyes around to look out for Alice, but, she was nowhere to be seen. I again looked at her fiancé. What a fucker he was!

My mind started racing. What was I supposed to do? Maybe I should tell Alice, but it'd break her heart. But she can't marry a person like him, right? Oh God, this was going to kill Alice. That's why people say that even dogs are better than men. I don't understand why couldn't they be faithful to their partners? I fucking hated cheaters.

Without thinking anything further, I made my way towards that fucker and that bitch, who were now making their way towards the exit of the hotel. Probably he was keeping her company till her car arrived and then he would be back with Alice.

God, this made me sick.

"Excuse me?" I tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He looked at me surprisingly and asked. That blonde started looking skeptically at me, too.

"Well, can I ask you something?" I addressed the blonde, "Do you know that this guy is engaged to my best friend? Or do you already know this and are having an affair?"

"What?" They both screamed at the same time.

"Aah…" I laughed sarcastically, "You're sounding so surprised. It means either you don't know that this guy is a fucker or you're a very good actress."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The fucker gritted his teeth.

"You're dead, man," I folded my arms across my chest, "I'm going to tell her everything."

The next few things happened so quickly at the same time to let my mind process them.

"What the hell is she talking about?" the blonde started shaking him.

"Look Tanya…" he began to say something, but she stopped him.

"I don't want to hear anything. You're engaged?"

"Look Tan…" he tried to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me," she screamed and walked towards her car.

"Tanya… Please listen to me, baby…" he ran after her.

I shook my head. What an asshole he was.

"I never thought you would do that to me , Edward," she said and drove away from there.

_Edward?_

"What are you doing here, Bella? We've been looking for you everywhere," Alice suddenly came with someone. They both were holding hands.  
God…

What the fuck did I do?

"You know her?" That Edward guy gritted his teeth and asked Alice.

"Yeah, she's my friend. What's happening? How did you guys meet?" she asked question upon questions.

"Well, ask your friend," he folded his arms across his chest and gave me a deadly look.

"What's going on?" The guy with Alice, who I assumed should be Jasper , asked.

"Ummm…" I smiled weakly. I was sure that this Edward guy was going to kill me at any moment. I wanted to cry. "I think there's been some misunderstanding…" I smiled once again.

"Can you tell me what's going on? The suspense is killing me," Alice asked anxiously.

"Ummm, you know I thought this guy was your fiancé," I smiled like an idiot, yet again.

"What? Why would you think so?" Alice's expression was completely puzzled.

"You showed him to me. Remember when we entered here?" I said immediately.

"I was pointing to Jasper," she was still confused. So was I.

"Wait… I was standing exactly behind bro and Tanya when you guys arrived," Jasper said.

So this Edward was his brother.

God, kill me now.

I slowly turned my head in the direction of Edward and he was still in the same position; with his arms across his chest and wearing a look, which was saying that he was going to kill me.

"I'm… I'm so… I'm sorry…" I looked at him and hardly uttered the words. I was so embarrassed; probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I had become the cause of this poor guy's break up.

God, kill me now.

"What's going on?" Alice and Jasper asked once again.

"Look…" Edward looked at me while pointing his index finger at me. "I…." he started roaming his hands in his hair. "You…" The poor guy was seeming to find no proper words.

Without saying anything further, he opened the door of his car, sat inside, slammed it as hard as he could and drove away from there at the fastest possible speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**9 months before**

**BPOV**

"What's wrong with him?"

"What just happened? I mean it's not new for him to lose his temper, but what was the matter with you?" Jasper laughed.

"I…" I stuttered. God, this was really embarrassing. I didn't even know how to explain it to them, but I did. I told them everything. And well, their reaction wasn't something I hadn't expected.

They both started laughing hysterically.

"God, that was so funny," said Alice.

"Oh my God, no wonder he was fuming," stated Jasper.

"Will you both just shut up?" I barked. It was funny that I was showing an attitude even to Alice's fiancé, knowing that we hadn't even officially met each other. Plus, I had just spoiled the evening for his brother, still he was laughing like crazy.

"Okay, okay…" they both said and again started laughing.

"God…"I shook my head, "Will you please stop it? I'm so embarrassed."

"Okay…" Alice seemed like she was gaining some control over her laughter, "Let's start the evening all over again. Bella, this is Jasper Cullen, my soon to be husband," she grinned at Jasper." And Jazz, this is Bella."

"Hi…" Jasper shook my hand." And that was my eldest brother, Edward Cullen," he began laughing again.

I groaned. This person was annoying. Couldn't he stop reminding me again and again?

"Okay, may be I should stop it now," he said. I thanked God that he finally got it.

"By the way, Esme would be glad to meet Bella, wouldn't she honey?" Jasper said while we were having dinner.

"You can bet on it," Alice laughed.

"Who's Esme?" I raised my eyebrow.

"She's Jazz's mother," Alice said. "And, she hates Tanya."

"Will you two please stop reminding me repeatedly?" I said in an irritated voice.

"No really," Jasper took a sip from his drink, "If Edward fails to make up with Tanya again, which I highly doubt would be the case, Mom would be the happiest person on the planet," he smiled.

"I hope they will make up," I said, "Otherwise that would be so unfair to them, you know? God… I just suck." I put my hand on my head, which made them laugh, yet again.

* * *

"So, how is Jazz?" Alice asked me on the phone the next day. "Isn't he just amazing?"

"Yeah, he is.." Actually, I hadn't noticed him enough to give my judgement . I mean he was handsome, but his brother was a lot sexier. And I had no idea why was I even thinking about his brother. May be because I had had the worst first impression of myself in front of him. Probably I was feeling guilty about what I did to im. Yeah, that's the conclusion I arrived at.

"By the way, can you tell me how to contact Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked back immediately.

"Ummm… I don't know," I roamed my fingers in my hair, "Shouldn't I apologize to him? I mean, I'm feeling really bad. I reacted without thinking anything. God, I'm so stupid."

"You shouldn't go in front of him. He'll kill you," she laughed, "And I'm not even exaggerating."

"I'm really feeling bad."

"Well, I know you must be feeling bad. But guess what? Jazz told me that Edward failed to convince Tanya about the misunderstanding. And Edward told him that he wanted to kill you," she laughed.

"Oh my God…" I shook my head.

"Anyway, Esme sent me a message to thank you."

"Stop embarrassing me, Alice. You told her everything?"

"Yeah…" she laughed.

"God…" I sighed, "By the way, why doesn't she like her?"

"Even I don't know. Tanya seems like a nice girl, but Esme says she's after Edward only for his money. I don't know why… "

"Hmmm…" I said, "Hope they do make up soon. You know, I don't want to be the cause of someone's break up…"

"Oh God, this shopping thing is so boring," I cursed. Couldn't Mom buy these things for herself? She said I was becoming too lazy by just sitting at home; doing nothing. She said at least I should do some grocery shopping, that would make me somewhat active. I had to roll my eyes at her. Anyway, I was stuck here now.

* * *

Shopping was probably the thing I hated the most. I mean, it's a different thing to shop for clothes and shoes, but it's a whole different thing to shop at the grocery shop.

I was just doing this tedious task, when someone brushed past me, which made the bread package drop down on the floor from my hand.

"Can't you watch where you're walking?" I cursed.

"I'm so sorry…" he said and bent down to grab the package. His voice was sexy, I thought.

Then... he got up and I saw his face. God, that scared the shit out of me.

That was _Edward Cullen._

"You?" he said and dropped the package on the floor again, "Why was I even apologizing to you?" he said and started walking.

What the hell did he think of himself? In normal cases, I'd have kept cursing him for ages, but this time, I felt like I should apologize to him for my behavior of that night. And wasn't it sexy that he was shopping here? _Shut up, Bella._

"Hey, I'm sorry…" I ran after him. "I really don't know…"

"So shouldn't you ask before saying your bullshit?" he turned around and said through his gritted teeth.

He was going to kill me. I started shivering.

"I'm really sorry. I… I thought…"

"You thought? Ha-ha-ha." He started laughing like a maniac, which scared me to death. He started taking steps toward me. I took some backward steps till I was met with a wall. "People like you have a brain also? Well, that would be breaking news."

I made fists at my sides. I agreed that I had made a mistake, but he had no right to insult me like this. And he was hovering over me now. I felt like, I should just start screaming, otherwise he was going to kill me.

"Look…" I tried to make my voice as low as possible. "I really want to apologize. I even want to apologize to your girlfriend. "

"Of course, you should…" he said, "I've been moving around like a fool for the past two days trying to convince her that I'm innocent. All this is happening because of you…" he punched the wall, which was exactly on the sides of my face. What would have happened if he had punched me on my face?

"Now you're clearing everything up. Yeah, you have to. Tanya is here. You will clear it all up, alright? You have to clear up this mess ." He spoke breathlessly.

"Okay, I really…" I wanted to complete my sentence, but someone interrupted.

"Edward?"

Edward turned around and I noticed that it was _Tanya_.

"I can't believe…" she started shaking her head, "You're making out with her in a public place like this? "

"What?" we both screamed.

"And you bitch…" she looked at me, "He's engaged to my best friend? You lied, didn't you? You two are hooking up, isn't it?" she said and turned around.

What?

"No… No Tanya…" Edward ran after her, "I swear, we weren't kissing. I swear, I'm not cheating on you. Please, believe me. I was telling her to…"

"Of course, you're not cheating on me," Tanya laughed sarcastically, "That's because, probably you were cheating on her, " she looked in my direction, "with me."

"Hey, I should apologize," I moved toward them, "I'm really sorry for everything. There's been a huge misunderstanding… "

"Shut up…" she said, "I don't want to hear anything. And…" she looked around at the people who were looking in our direction, "I don't want to create chaos here. Irina? Irina? Where the fuck are you? " she called out for someone, "Just buy this stuff. I'm leaving," she ordered someone and left the store.

Edward ran after her, calling her name desperately.

I felt like, I should just leave, as I found everyone looking in my direction.

"You…" suddenly someone grabbed my hand. That was Edward, of course, "You spoiled everything. I was here to try and make up with her again. And you… you spoiled everything. Look, I'm warning you. Just leave, or else…"

Out of embarrassment and fear, I ran away from there without buying a single thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**9 months before**

**BPOV**

"What the fuck did he think of himself anyway? I was apologizing to him and…" I kicked on a chair. I was kicking everything that was getting in my way in my room. Nobody had ever insulted me like that. I felt like my head would explode with the anger I was feeling at that moment. I never wanted to see the face of that bastard again. I was never going to say sorry to him again. I agreed that I had made a mistake, and probably that was the reason he acted like that with me, but still, it gave him no right to humiliate me in a public place.

"Honey, are you okay?" my mother knocked on the door.

"No. Do you have any problem with that?" I barked.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Please open the door," she said.

"Just leave me alone, mom," I snapped back.

"Just tell me whenever you're ready to talk," she said and left, thankfully.

I knew I shouldn't have behaved like that to Mom; I could have talked to her in a civil manner, but I had completely lost my mind and I had no idea how to get rid of my anger. I made a fist and punched on the pillow. How dare he insult me? I should have just slapped him in that shop. Bastard.  
"Uggghhhhh…" I said and rolled back on the bed. I felt like, I was going to go crazy.

I immediately dialed a number.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Dad asked instantly. Probably he was surprised, as I never called him when he's at work.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm ready to join the office."

"Ummm… okay?" that sounded like a question, "We can talk when I'll get home, right?"

"Okay, but I'm joining it that's for sure."I said, as I felt like if I didn't occupy my mind in something else, what I would think is nothing but planning of how to kill Edward Cullen.

* * *

Days had begun to fly normally, as I had joined Swans and had no time to think about bullshit. Hopefully, my path didn't cross with Edward Cullen ever after that, and, I had managed to filter out those two horrible incidents from my mind.

Then there was Alice and Jasper's pre-wedding bash. Actually I didn't want to attend it considering Edward Cullen would be there, too. But then I realized that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't attend it just because of him. Plus, I couldn't deny that there was my fault, too. Also there was my mother, who told me that I shouldn't miss my friend's party just because of trivial reasons. This wasn't just a trivial matter, for god's sake! She said that as I was an anti-social animal, I was just whining for no reason. Anyway, in the end I realized that it was hopeless to make her understand  
anything.

So I was stuck here. Honestly, I was getting bored, as I knew almost nobody. Dad and mom were busy with their respective friends and Alice was, of course, busy, as it was her party. I had begun to regret my decision in coming here, when someone said from my behind, "Hey…"

I turned around and was completely surprised to see the person.

_Edward Cullen._

Well, I couldn't decide whether I was surprised to see him or surprised to see him smiling? Whatever was the reason, I knew that he was going to spoil my evening.

"Hi…" I tried to smile, but it didn't come, as acting never came naturally to me.

"Enjoying the evening?" he asked with a smile.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weird? I tried to guess about what could be his motives, but came up with nothing.

"Look…" he said, when I didn't say anything, "I'm sorry…"

What was I hearing? Were my ears deceiving me? Was he apologizing to me?

"See, I shouldn't have behaved like I did in the shop that day, you know?" he smiled, "But I can't control my temper. It's just… not in my capability," he shrugged his shoulder, "People who know me, know this fact," he laughed.

"I'm sorry, too…" I felt like, I should be apologizing to him; too, as he was behaving friendly and I did acknowledge my fault, "I've a tendency to act without thinking," I smiled.

"Yeah, that seems so," he winked. "By the way it's, Edward Cullen."

"Bella… Bella Swan," I said, while shaking his hand.

Then we started talking casually, about our business and all that. I came to know a few things about him, like he hated social events, and that he was damn passionate about his business, etc.

Suddenly I realized that his girlfriend wasn't around, so I decided to ask him.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to be around?" I asked.

"Ummm… I broke up with her," his lips tightened into a straight line.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. You failed to convince her? I can tell her, you…"

"Wait…" he smiled, "Believe me when I say that you're not the reason for my break up," I raised my eyebrow. "Well, we had made up after all that happened, but then something else happened, and well… I broke up with her," he smiled. "So just don't worry."

"Ohhh…" was all I could say. I was confused, but I didn't think I knew him well enough to ask him further questions.

"Edward…. Come here man…" someone called out his name.

"Hey, I need to go," he smiled, "See you around."

"Yeah…" I smiled back and he left.

I kept looking at him direction for a few seconds. I guess he wasn't that much of a bastard after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Mom, I just hate these parties," I said while we were having breakfast the next day.

"I've heard that before," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to attend any event in the future after Alice's wedding. I'm not even going to throw a party for my own wedding. I'll get married in court." I announced.

Definitely that was something I was planning to do. I hated these big fat weddings. Why invite people just to show that you're happy? I could never understand the logic behind that. I think, even less than twenty people, from your invites, would be genuinely happy for you. What's the point to invite hundreds of people? I guess, people didn't think like me.

"Well, what would you do if your soon to be husband would say that he wants a huge wedding?" she raised her eyebrow. That's always the case with my mother.

She loves to talk about my wedding. But tonight, I can't blame her, as I was the one who had initiated the talk.

"Of course I wouldn't marry such a man," I shrugged my shoulder.

"What if, his family wants you both to have a big fat wedding?"

"Ummm… what does his family have to do with this? If two people want to get married, shouldn't those two have the right to decide what to do and what not to?"

"Bella…" she gave me her warning look, "So you mean you wouldn't give me any rights regarding your wedding?" God, I sighed. She loved to drag things out.

"Of course, that's not what I mean, Mom," I rolled my eyes, "And why are we even talking about this? You know, I haven't even found a groom yet."

"Still, you hurt me, sweetie…" she put her hand on her heart.

"Stop over-reacting, for God's sake, Mom…" I laughed.

* * *

"Can you do me a favor?" Dad asked me the next day in the office.

"What?"

"I've ordered a cake. You have to pick it up, as I'm having a meeting and I'll be late."

"Cake, Why?" I asked feeling confused.

"Ummm…" he roamed his hand in his hair, "It's for your mother."

"Wow." I blew off a whistle, "Such a romantic man you are," I winked.

"Shut up…" he laughed, "There's no romance alleged with this. It was a stupid bet and your mom won it."

"Oh…" I said, but still I continued teasing him. My father and my mother were the most romantic couple I had ever witnessed. They were married for twenty three years and still, they looked like they were love sick teenagers. It's another thing that their lovey-dovey stuff gave me a headache sometimes, but still I loved them.

* * *

_"The smile on your face…"_ I was humming a song after grabbing the cake from the bakery. Today was a happy day, as I enjoyed a lot at the office and I was sure that the rest of the day was going to be equally good, as I was going to ask for details about my parents' bet. It's going to be a fun one for sure.

I was backing up my car, when I heard a loud voice. God, my merry day was just going to be converted into a horrible one as I collided into another vehicle. "Oh god, I'm just screwed…" I rushed toward the car. I saw that there wasn't much damage caused by this little accident, I thanked God silently.

But then I had a look at the owner of that car and well… I didn't know how to react.

That was Edward Cullen and he was smirking at me. "Do you have some kind of problem with me?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm really sorry… I know it's my fault. I didn't see your car. I'm so sorry…" I spoke breathlessly. I think I was going to be making a new record of embarrassment in front of a certain person.

"No tell me…" he laughed, "What's your problem? You have some hidden motive or what? Do you want to kill me or something?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why this is happening? It's really embarrassing, you know?" I shook my head.

"Relax…" he chuckled, "Its okay."

"No, but it's really embarrassing, you know?"

"No it's okay…" he said, "But I think, I need to be cautious now. Who knows what would be your next attempt?" he laughed out loud.

"Ha-ha-ha," I folded my arms across my chest, "Very funny."

"I'm serious," he winked.

"Are you?" I began playing along, "Then maybe you should hire bodyguards. I can be dangerous…" I winked.

"Aah… Thanks for the warning," he laughed, "Anyway, I should go now. I need to shop for something."

"Yeah, sure…" I smiled.  
"See you around," he smiled, "Hopefully you won't come up with some new plan by then," he winked.

"Hopefully," I crossed my fingers.

And thankfully, nothing which would make me embarrassed, happened when we met next time at Alice and Jasper's wedding. That was just a casual meeting like it was at their pre-wedding bash. Edward came to meet me and we kept talking on casual subjects. I thanked God for allowing this time to be a normal meeting and not letting something extra-ordinary happen, but that's when Edward took me by surprise and asked me for a dinner date!


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Present**

**BPOV**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he spat at me.

I hadn't expected such a reaction from him, but still I only managed to utter his name, as I was so delighted to see him talking again. I had waited days for this.

"I said what the fuck are you doing here? Jasper, what's she doing here? What the fuck is going on? I want to leave this fucking hospital. Now I say!" he kept talking.

I didn't understand why he was behaving like this. I looked at Jasper and he was wearing the mirrored expressions of mine.

"Edward…" I went closer to him. I didn't realize tears were already falling down my cheeks. I just felt like I needed to touch him, I needed confirmation that he was awake. "Edward…" I said one more time, as I tried to touch his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed my hand in between his.

"What's wrong?" I asked with confusion. Why was he behaving like this?

"I said, what the fuck you think you are doing here?" he gritted his teeth. I couldn't understand anything. As if, this was not my Edward. He never looked at me like this, never after we had become friends. He was behaving, as if he didn't even remember me.

Did he…?

My mind started racing. Had he forgotten me for real? What would I do, if that was the case? I had already survived more than enough days without him and I was not at all ready to spend a single more without him. He was a part of me, a part that I needed like breath. I just… can't live without him.

But my worst fears turned out to be true. The doctors said that Edward was suffering from partial amnesia, and that he had forgotten about a certain period of his life. I had thought that I had already taken more than enough shocks for a human being to endure, but destiny had other thoughts. Edward had forgotten that I was his fiancé; he forgot that he loved me; he forgot that I loved him, much more than I could ever describe.

"How can he?" I repeated the question again, but nobody had the answer. I began crying again, but probably it would do no good. But then again, I had no idea what could be even considered as good in this situation.

"We'll try our best, okay? Please don't worry, Bella," my mother put her arm around my shoulder, "Everything will be fine."

"Nothing is going to be fine with me," I cried harder, "I've been waiting forever. May be I'm God's least favorite child," I put my head on her shoulder.

"You should stop talking like that, sweetie," as she kept rubbing her arm on my back.

"We all will try, Bella," Alice said sitting on my other side, "He will remember everything, trust me," she smiled. I wanted to trust her, but I couldn't find it in my heart to believe her.

"No way," Esme stated coming from nowhere, "We have to do as per the doctors say. I don't want to lose my son."

"Mom, please for God' sake…" Jasper was behind her.

"No Jazz," showing him her index finger, "Don't even utter a word. Look Bella…" she turned towards me, "You have to stay away from my son till he gets completely fine. The doctors said that he shouldn't have any shocks right now. His brain isn't in the condition to take any surprises. I think you must have heard that, right?"

"Please…" I begged,"I know you don't like me, but I can't live without him."

"You have to listen to me. You have to stay away from him. For now at least…" she said in firm voice.

_No. I'm not going to listen to her._


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"I'm okay, for God's sake, Mom. Just leave my hand," I said in annoyed voice and shrugged off her arm. Everybody was treating me as if I were world's most fragile creature.

"Sweetie, I was just…" she began to say something, but I stopped her with my hand.

"Look…" I roamed my eyes around to address the people, which included my parents, my brother, Jasper and my sister,Jane, "I'm completely fine. Don't anyone dare to give me special treatment, else I'm going back to my place. Agreed?"

I still didn't know why was everyone over-reacting, for God's sake! I agreed that I had this stupid accident, but so what? Accidents happen everywhere and it's not like, something major had been happened with me. Plus,I had already spent more than enough time in the hospital and now I was completely fine.

"Okay…" Dad said, "Nobody will bother you, son. But please stay here for few days, at least?"

"Of course, he will," Mom said while looking into my eyes, "You will do this for your family, won't you, Edward?"

"Okay…" I almost screamed. "I want to have some rest. I'm going to my room, alright? Don't disturb me." I rose up from my seat and started walking towards my room, but not before I heard Jasper saying, "Wish he had lost his anger instead…"

Instead?

Instead of what? What had I lost? Anyway, I'd ask him later, because at the moment all I wanted was just a little bit of sleep.

* * *

I tried to call Tanya when I woke up in the evening. I couldn't believe she hadn't visited me in the hospital. I mean, I knew she was angry with me, but still my accident should have affected her, shouldn't it?

"Irina? Hi… It's Edward…" When I got tired after getting no response from her, I decided to call her sister.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" she sounded confused.

"Who else it could be?" I laughed.

"Yeah, tell me…" she replied in unenthusiastic voice. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but may be she was busy, I thought.

"Where's Tanya?"I asked.

"Tanya? She's in Europe. Why? Why the hell are you asking about her?"

"Europe? Ohhh…" I let out a sigh full of disappointment. May be she didn't even know about my accident? Yeah, that should be the reason of her not contacting me. But how could it be possible?

"Do you know when is she coming back?" I asked.

"Look Edward, I don't know why are you doing this, but let me tell you something. I don't want to get involved in this. It's your matter and I don't want to do anything with it. Just… just don't call me again," she said and hung up the phone.

What the fuck was that?

Which kind of sister she was! Shouldn't it be her responsibility to help her sister's boyfriend in getting her sister back.

I sighed and rested my head at the back of my bed. I missed Tanya. Her beautiful face. Her beautiful smile. Her magnificent laughter. Her kind nature. I was getting tired of running after her. I wanted her back in my life.

And all these had been happening because of her.

_Bella Swan._

If she hadn't used her stupid brain, Tanya would have been with me. That woman had spoiled my life. I wanted to kill her. Literally. Even I didn't know how had I been able to control myself. What have I done with her that she didn't miss a chance to make my life hell. Was she some kind of psycho or what?

And she still doesn't stop. What was she thinking when she visited me in the hospital? She had tears in the eyes and she kept asking me, "Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?".

What's wrong with me? Was she kidding or what? What was she expecting?

Wait…

Could it be that she was the drunk driver who had managed to almost killed me. Naah… If that was the case, she would have been in the jail. But given that my parents knew her parents, may be they sorted out off court and bailed her out?

Yeah, that should be the case, I arrived at the conclusion. Hence, her tears and all that. May be that's why she was visiting me in the hospital to apologize me. Damn! That woman was a witch. Anyway, I needed to ask this to someone. Was she indeed the one to try to kill me?

* * *

"Hey Jane…" I asked my sister when I saw her in the garden.

"Bro…" she hugged me, "You're awake. Feeling good now?"

"Yeah…" I rolled my eyes. "I am fine. "

"Wanna have coffee?" she showed me her cup.

"No…" I shook my head, "But I want to ask something."

"Hmmm?"

"You know Bella Swan, right?" I asked, as I wasn't sure whether she knew her or not. I mean, she was still in highschool, but she liked to attend more than enough social parties and knew more than enough people, so I wouldn't be surprised if she knew her.

"Yeah. Why?" She suddenly became alert.

"Ummm… I don't know… I mean, I have a doubt in my mind…" I roamed my hand in the hair and she raised her eyebrow, "Was she the drunk driver, with whose car I got… you know? My accident happened, you know?"

"What?" she asked with her mouth shaped 'o'.

"You know, I'm just having a doubt…"

"No. Oh God… why would you even think like that?" she started shaking her head.

Ohhh… she wasn't?

"Ummm… nothing… Told you, I just had a doubt… Anyway, I need to go back to my room. I forgot to take my medicines," I began walking toward my room, as I didn't want to sound like idiot in front of her.

"No tell me, bro…" she said and started laughing, "Why did you think something like that?"

"Just shut up…" I said and left the place. God, why had I asked Jane in the whole world? Now she would spread this to all people given that such a gossip queen she was.

God, my life was screwed and it just keeps getting better and better.


	8. Chapter 8

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

Something was terribly wrong. Else, how couldn't I remember a single detail about that project? I don't want to sound arrogant, but Edward Cullen never forgets anything related to his work. I tried my best to remind me about the details, but only void came. I felt like my brain would explode from the force I was putting on it.

"Edward…" Jasper entered in my cabin without caring to ask for my permission,

"Just don't put too much stress on your brain."

"But what's wrong with me?" I threw my hands in the air.

"You just don't put too much pressure on your mind, alright?" he talked anxiously,

"Everything will come along."

"How can't I remember it? I feel like I've fucking lost a major portion of my life. I don't remember…" I punched a fist on the table.

"Look bro…" Jasper was calm now, "I know how you must be feeling right now."

"You have fucking no idea…" I growled.

"Calm down, for God's sake…" he said in irritated voice, "If you want everything back to the normal, just don't put too much pressure on your mind. Let your brain process what it can. I'm sure everything will be back to normal pretty soon."

Pretty soon?

I had no idea how soon would be soon enough.

* * *

_Tanya?_

I was sure she was her. Wasn't she supposed to be in Europe? When did she come back? And she got the time to come on the beach and not to meet me? And now why fuck was she kissing that guy? What's wrong? How the fuck could I relax my mind? Jasper had said that I needed to take some break to relax my mind, hence I was here on the beach and look, what I was witnessing. My girlfriend was having a fun time with some other guy.

"What the fuck is going on?" I grabbed her hand, as soon as I reached near them.

"Edward? What the hell?" she seemed shocked to see me.

Well, she should be.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" I roared.

"Look Mr Cullen, I think we're past this," the guy said. Who the hell was this? I didn't even know him.

"Edward, just leave my hand," Tanya looked into my eyes, "I've already said that I didn't plan this. It just happened. I love Riley and that's all. What we had was nothing. I didn't plan to cheat on you, but…"

What?

What the hell was going on?

"Why are you here anyway? I thought everything was clear. I think we both agreed on the point that we are not made for each other. I thought you had forgiven me," she was still going on, but I couldn't process anything.

I felt my legs had started limping. What was she talking about? We had talked about this? When? And she cheated on me? Why would she do so? I loved her so fucking much.

But why couldn't I remember anything? I needed to go away from there. I was standing on the beach, but I felt like, I felt like I was being trapped in a room; I couldn't even breathe. I needed to run away from there. I made my way towards my car. I heard Tanya saying 'Sorry' behind me, but that didn't matter at the moment.

How could she do that to me? She would have stabbed me in the stomach and she wouldn't have hurt me more. Since when was she doing this to me? And I was a fool to think that she was going away from me because of that stupid misunderstanding.

Fuck. My life was indeed a hell.

Only God knew how I had managed to drive till my parents' house. I wasn't feeling anything; I wasn't thinking anything, as if I had lost my heart and my brain.

"Hey sweetie..." my mother kissed me on my cheek, "We've been waiting for you. Where were you?"

But I didn't reply anything and I didn't even remember the following events, except for my mother's scream.

"He's waking up. May be you should leave. It'd be better for now." I heard my father's voice, but couldn't open my eyes. May be, it was the effect of medicines or something, but it took great efforts to open my eyes.

"He's awake," my mother said with a joy. "Oh sweetie…"

"Are you okay, bro?" asked Jane.

"Edward, you scare us, man," smiled Jasper.

"Ouuu…" I felt a severe headache, as soon as I was fully awake, "What happened?"

"You passed out," dad said, "How are you feeling now?"

"May be we should call the doc again," Jasper said.

"I think I'm better now…" I said, trying to convince them and myself.

I think, I was okay. But I couldn't be sure, as the past events began to appear on surface of my mind again.

"Can you tell us what's bothering you?" Mom roamed her hand in my hair.

Usually, I would have shrugged her hand away, but at that moment, I felt so vulnerable and her gesture felt good.

"Ummm… Nothing…" My family always said that I never shared my feelings. And that was truth. I always felt that showing your vulnerable side makes you a little bit of coward. But the truth was I was always a coward for not sharing my feelings. And today was not an exception.

"Did something happen before you came home?" dad asked another question.

"Ummm… No. I just felt a severe headache and…" I shrugged my shoulder.

"May be we should do all tests again," dad said.

"Okay…" I shrugged my shoulder, yet again.

* * *

Few days passed and still, I felt nothing good. Of course, I followed my mundane routine and tried to block every thought of Tanya from my mind, but the thing bugged me more was why I couldn't remember anything. Doctor said that I was suffering from partial amnesia and I shouldn't think about was happened during that period. At least, for now. But that was not possible. All I think was what could have happened during that period. I wanted to move back to my house, but my mother refused. She said I needed to spend few more days at their house.

In short, my life sucked.

"We're going to California…" Jasper rushed in my cabin, without knocking, as usual.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We."

"What do you mean by we?"

"Me, you, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie."

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Ummm… Well, we're going for Alice's cousin's wedding. "

"So?"

"And you need a break. So it seems cool."

"Why do you think that I would come there?" I shook my head.

"C'mon… We'll have fun."

"First, I don't attend weddings. And second, I don't even know your Alice's cousin. So sorry…" I smiled.

"Then you can come after the wedding? We're already planning a trip to vegas and all that. And you're coming…"

"I won't."

"You have to . C'mon Edward, you need a break."

"What would I do there? By the way, who are Emmett and Rosalie? Never heard about them…"

"Ummm…They are… Ummm… Alice's friends."

"See… I don't even know the people, then why would I be there?" I said with annoyance.

"You're coming."

"No. I won't…"

"You have to come."

"I won't," I said, looking sharply at him.

* * *

"Hey bro…" he hugged me tight at the airport, "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah…" I said irritatingly.

Finally, I was in California, because my family members were bastards and they didn't like my love for my work. So here I was stuck for my 'vacation'. Next few days were going to be hell for sure.

"Emmett's family possesses a house here. We'd be staying there right now. Everyone is there. I'm sure you're going to enjoy their company," Jasper kept talking.

"Hi Edward…" Alice hugged me, when we reached at the place. The house looked good. It was huge and I liked the sceneries around. May be, it wouldn't be that bad, I thought.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Jasper said as we went inside.

And the first face I saw was of the least expected person in the whole world.

_Bella Swan._

What the fuck was she doing there?

"This is Bella Swan. I think you know each other," Jasper smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I greeted my teeth.

"Ummm… this is my place?" she shrugged her shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"You said that this place belongs to Emmett's family? Where's Emmett, by the way?" I turned towards Jasper.

"Hey, I'm Emmett…" A tall guy came near me with a smile.

"Yeah, this place belongs to Emmett's family. And…" Jasper smiled. "Bella's right, too. It belongs to her, too, as she is Emmett's sister."

_What?_

"You didn't tell me that," I greeted my teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I was not going to stay here. Why would I want to stay at her place?

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here," I announced.

"Why ?" shrieked Alice.

"Please…" said Emmett and another woman in the room, which I assumed to be Rosalie.

"What the fuck is your problem?" said my brother.

"Give me a reason why should I be staying here? I shouldn't even have come at first place. And I'm here to catch a break, right? But I don't think I can fucking catch it when someone is here, " I left a disgusting glance at the direction of Bella Swan.

But I regretted it instantly, as I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"That's not how I would allow someone to talk with my sister, okay?" That Emmett guy made his fist instantly.

"No Em… I told you all. I shouldn't have come here…" Bella said, as she brushed her tears, "May be I'm the one who should leave," she said and rushed towards one of the rooms, followed by Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

Why the fuck was she crying this much? I was confused. Was it because what I said? Hell, I wasn't thinking anything before saying that. But still, why would my stupid spat would affect her so much? And it's not like I hadn't talked to her like that before.

"You and I need to talk," Jasper ordered me.

I shook my head at his attitude. He was my younger brother and yet he was acting like, he was my father. But at that moment, I felt like I was the one in fault, so I just followed his order.

"Don't you know how to talk to women?" he folded his arms across his chest.

I didn't reply anything. I didn't talk to her that badly, did I?

"Oh, I know you don't know how to do that."

"I wasn't thinking anything," I roamed my hands through my hair.

"Oh, that totally justifies your behavior," he smiled.

"No need to use sarcasm, alright?"

"Just shut up. You need to apologize to her," he declared.

"Sure, I will. But…" I felt like I needed to prove my point, too, "It's not like I reacted like that for no reason. She has already made more than enough efforts to spoil my life."

"Edward…" he sighed, "Don't you remember anything?"

Hearing that almost made me skip my heartbeat. "What's now? What can't I remember now? Tell me for God's sake… " I said anxiously.

"You just… calm down," he was the one who was anxious now, "You always scare us, man."

"But what didn't I remember now?" I asked putting weight on each word.

"Ummm… Bella and you had already sorted out your matter at my wedding, you know?"

_His wedding._

"Your wedding? When the fuck did you get married for God's sake?" I was at the height of my confusion.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Answer my question," I must have screamed while saying that, because everybody rushed from another room.

"What happened?" they all asked simultaneously, but I didn't give a damn about anyone at the moment. "I said answer my question. When did you get married?" I tried to remember any detail about his wedding, but nothing came.

"I didn't say my wedding," he said.

"You said exactly that," I said looking into his eyes.

"Why would I say that if I'm not married?" he laughed.

"Yeah, why would Jazz say that we're married?" Alice came forward.

"But you said that," I said firmly.

"Said what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You said that we had sorted out our matter at your wedding?"

"I didn't say that," he smiled.

"I heard that," I screamed. I felt like I would go mad. "I'm not deaf. I heard what you said."

"Bro…" he smiled, "You didn't hear it correctly. I said, at Emma's wedding, not my wedding. "

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed, yet again, "I'm not a kid. I heard exactly what you said. Tell me. Did I forget about it?"

"No Edward…" Alice said, "You must have had some misunderstanding. Jazz and I aren't married yet, you know? He must have said Emma's wedding'."  
I rubbed my face with my hand in frustration. Now what? I had already lost my brain, now I was becoming deaf, too? I felt like I should throw everything on the floor. I wanted to destroy everything. I felt like everything and everyone was my enemy. The world was against me. The Gods were against me.

"May be you should take some rest," Jasper said.  
Rest. Break.

All these words were bullshit. I didn't think I could ever catch one. I felt like I needed to go away from there, but at the same time I knew even that wouldn't change anything. I could never get rid of the storm of thoughts going on in my mind.

Unconsciously I nodded at Jasper and followed him towards one room.

* * *

It took me few minutes to realize where I was, when I woke up later in the evening. Sleep had become my favorite thing for the past few days. I could feel peace only during that time. But here I was; again awake, feeling severe headache.

I roamed my eyes around and suddenly my eyes fell upon the photo frame. A three-four years old girl was dressed up as a fairy, wearing a cute smile on her face. That girl was Bella Swan.

Hmmm… It seemed like she was quite cute in the childhood, I thought. What happened when she grew up? Well, I was sure she wasn't the exception. It always happened with people. Only few people can maintain their childhood personality.

What the fuck I was thinking about? I shook my head. I sure had more than enough issues to worry about and I was thinking about people's personalities? I was screwed for sure.

So Jasper said that Bella and I had sorted out our matters at Emma's wedding? Well, I didn't remember such a thing. Hell I couldn't even remember if I had seen Bella at the wedding. What now? Had I forgotten about that, too? I pulled my hair. I was going to be mad. Why was this happening to me? I think I was going to lose my mind. Wait… I think I had already lost it.

I couldn't spend my life like this, for God's sake. I needed to do something. I needed to sort out things, before things went out of my hand. Yeah, I needed to take control of my mind again.

May be I should begin with sorting out the matter with Bella. Jasper said that we had sorted our problems at Emma's wedding. What could that mean? Could it be that I had forgiven her for her idiotic mistakes? God, but how irritating person she was! How would one person want to interfere into others' lives? I didn't think I would have forgiven her easily.

Or wait… No, that couldn't be. Could it be that I had come to know about Tanya's cheating and may be, that's why I had forgiven Bella, given that her mistake wouldn't have mattered anyway. How could Tanya cheat on me? Or may be Tanya had cheated me after that stupid misunderstanding incident? I tried to remember the timeline, but everything was confusing as hell. Anyway, before or after the misunderstanding incident, how could she cheat on me? I had given her everything.

I buried my face in the pillow. I didn't know what to do. May be I should just forgive Bella and should put a full-stop on the matter. Yeah, that's what I was going to least, one chapter would be closed.

With that thought, I rose up from the bed, cursing more about how pathetic my life had become.


	10. Chapter 10

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**********EPOV  
**

Finally the decision was made. I decided that I needed to talk to Bella and should just forgive her. After thinking for hours, I arrived at the conclusion that Tanya must have cheated on me before Bella's stupid interference had caused misunderstanding between us. So there was no point in keeping grudge at her. Plus, apparently we had already sorted out this matter, so there was no point in dragging this thing on.

I left the room and walked towards the drawing room, but didn't find anyone out there. Where the fuck were they? I checked the time and it was too early to think that they were out for dinner. Plus, they wouldn't have gone for dinner without me anyway. I checked the other rooms, but found them empty, too. And then there was a kitchen. I thought about checking it too, before going back to the room, where I had left my phone. I heard some sound coming out from there, so someone must be there, I thought.

I went there and saw Bella was preparing a coffee or whatever. She didn't notice my presence, as she was busy with her work. I considered this as a nice opportunity to talk with her.

"Ummm…" I coughed, "Bella?"

And her reaction wasn't understandable. She dropped her cup on the floor, which shattered into million pieces and she stared at me, as if she had seen a ghost. Her breaths were hitched and the reactions in her eyes were something I couldn't guess. Unconsciously I roamed my hand over my face. Was  
there something wrong with it? Why was she looking at me like that for Christ's sake?

"Ummm… Hi…" she said, after it seemed like she had gained some composer.

"Hi?" Now I was the one who was scared. What the fuck did just happen?

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, as she bent down to collect the pieces of the cup.

"Yeah…" I said. I thought about going forward to help her, but then held myself back; I had no idea why. So I just stood there like a stud when she removed the mess.

"Where's everyone?" I asked after she cleaned everything.

"Ummm… They're at a nearby club. But I guess, they should be back soon," she smiled.

"Why didn't you go with them?" What's your problem, I thought. It's her choice whether she wanted to go or 't you find any better way to start the conversation, I scolded myself.

"Ummm… I didn't feel like going. I just wanted to read a book," she shrugged her shoulder.

"Ohhh…" I said.

"Do you want to have a coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I smiled.

"Okay…" she smiled back.

"By the way, I am really sorry," I said, while she was preparing coffees for us.

"For what?" she raised the eyebrow.

"Ummm… You know, the way I had talked to you today. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," she smiled. I found it weird that she was constantly smiling today. I couldn't remember if I had seen her smile before today.

"Then may be I should apologize, too," she smiled, yet again, "You know I confused you with Jasper and…"

"Aah it's okay…" I said. Yeah, her stupid mistakes didn't matter anymore. I already had more serious problems to worry about in my life and I needed to start closing trivial chapters.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"Then may be we should formally introduce each other," she handed me a mug of coffee, "Isabella Swan," she grinned.

"Edward Cullen," I chuckled while shaking her hand.

"Mmmmm… Coffee is great," I said, as I took few sips, "I love it."

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Bella, we're back. Where the hell are you? Your brother is such a cheater, but yet I managed to beat him. Where the hell are you?" Rosalie entered in the kitchen, while almost screaming.

"Ohhhh…" she said, as she saw us.

What was these people's problem? Why did they react like they had seen an alien when they saw me? I had no idea.

"You came back too soon?" Bella talked through her teeth.

"Ummm… Sorry, but we thought... we thought you must be feeling alone," she winked.

_What was that?_

"Hi Edward, how are you feeling now?" she turned towards me , "By the way, I don't think we've met before," she laughed, "I'm Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend."

"Hi…" I smiled, even though I found her weird."Where's everyone?"

"They must be coming," she smiled, "Look, here they are."

She said, as everyone was in the kitchen at the next moment. Everyone started asking about how was I feeling. That was the part I hated the most after my accident.

For Christ's sake, I was a grown up adult. If I wasn't feeling good, I could say it, you know? What was the point of asking again and again about how was I feeling? Anyway I knew my whining would lead me to nowhere. I knew people weren't going to stop asking me this stupid question.

After taking a dinner at a nearby restaurant, we all were seating in the garden area of the house. Everyone was just joking around and I liked that. It felt nice to be in these guys' company, or rather it felt good to not to be alone and kept thinking about what I had forgotten.

"Bella please…." "Please…" Everyone's voice brought me back to the present.

They were pleading Bella to do something, but I had missed the conversation about what was that about.

"Okay…" she said and grabbed the guitar.

"Oh, you play the guitar?" I asked, which made everyone chuckle, though I didn't find anything funny in it.

"Yeah…" she smiled. Seriously, if I hadn't come here, I could have never guessed that such a smiley person she was. I didn't think if smile had left her face for a single moment during this evening.

_"I had waited for million days…"_

She began singing and damn, she had a nice voice.

_"I always thought, what it would be like…"_

_"To hear you say my name..."_

_"Again..."_

_"I kept waiting …"_

_"But it never came…"_

_"Until today…."_

_"And… No words would ever enough to say how I feel..."_

"Ooohhhhh…"

"Okay, I can't sing further…" she stopped abruptly, "That's all."

"Oh Bella…" Alice hugged her. "That was amazing."

"Yeah amazing…" everyone started clapping.

"You have a nice voice," I said as I joined everyone in clapping.

"Thanks…" she blushed.

"Now... should I sing?" Jazz said suddenly.

"Oh please... I don't want you to spoil everyone's moos," commented Alice.

Everyone began laughing, including me. It really felt nice to laugh this much after so many days. I think , the decision of coming here wasn't that bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**********EPOV  
**

"Good Morning," Bella's radiant smile welcomed me, like the past two mornings.

Everyone would leave to nearer club for swimming and exercises early in the morning, except me and Bella. I was never a morning person, so I was definitely not going to do so. The only reason which could make me wake up early was my work.

"Good morning," I smiled. She was also a non-morning person, just like me. So we had been spending our mornings together and I found myself liking her company. I found it surprising that she was nothing like I had assumed her to be. She was intelligent, smart, ambitious, witty, seemed quite kind and funny. I was amused why had I even found her annoying at some point? She never seemed a bit like that.

"Your coffee," she handed me the coffee.

"Thanks," I smiled and took a sip, "By the way, what are the plans? I mean, are we going to spend all of the holidays here or what? Weren't they talking about Vegas and all that?"

"Why? Don't you like being here?" she raised her eyebrow.

"No, I mean… I'm just asking casually," I shrugged my shoulder.

"Ummm… They were saying that the plan is to leave on day after tomorrow morning," she said and suddenly smiled mischievously, "By the way, why are you so excited about going to Vegas? Eager to meet somebody there?" she winked.

"Naaahh…" I laughed, "I was just asking casually. By the way…" I played with my mug, "I'm single anyway," I winked.

"Oh, are you?" she grinned, "I'm single,too."

"Oh, you too? Guessed so," I said. I had thought about her relationship status, only God knew why and had arrived to the conclusion that she must be single, else her boyfriend would be here with her.

"You guessed?" she said with a serious expressions, but I noted a smile, she was trying to hide.

"Umm… Yeah," I shrugged my shoulder. Now what, I asked myself. Were we flirting or something? But whatever it was, I was enjoying it.

"Oh, I had guessed the same about you," she said.

"Really?" I said in seductive voice, as if I were trying to take this innocent flirting to another level, "What else did you guess?"

"I could ask the same question," she used her seductive voice, too. And well, that was damn sexy.

"Well, I asked first," I said, but I had no idea about what the fuck were we talking about.

"Ummm…" she suddenly burst into laughter, "What the hell are we doing?"

"I have no idea…" I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"It's good to see you laughing, you know?" suddenly she softened her expressions, "You should do that more often. It suits you."

Her sentence got me thinking about when was the last time I had laughed? And well, I couldn't remember, as expected. May be, I was leaving under too much stress to even smile for the past few days. Things definitely had changed after I had come here and I realized that they were changed for better. Once again felt that the decision of coming here was good, definitely good.

"Yeah… I'll do that," I smiled at her.

* * *

"Why don't we both go for a dinner together?" I blurted out in the evening.

_"Wh-what?_" she seemed in a shock.

"I mean… They are going for their respective dates, then why shouldn't we go together?" I tried to prove my point. Jasper with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie, were going for their dinner dates and Bella and I were stuck alone in the house. She said that she would make us a dinner, but I felt that we should also go out instead.

"Ummm… Okay…" she played with the fingers in her lap, "May be I should get ready," she rose from her seat.

"Yeah…" I said.

Dinner went nice. I felt as if we were on a date. That got me into thinking. Bella was a nice woman. I thought it wouldn't be bad to date her actually. I had no idea what was I thinking about. I mean, I had found out the news about my ex-girlfriend's cheating on me only a few days ago. And I wasn't even sure if my brain was functioning correctly or not. And yet, I was making plans about dating someone. God, I sighed deeply, I was unbelievable.

"Well, dinner was nice," she said, as we reached at the house. We were the first ones to return back.

"Ummm… Yeah," I said. I didn't know why didn't I want to part ways. I mean, I knew that I'd see her tomorrow again, but still I wanted to spend some more time with her. "I really like your company, you know?" I took her hand in mine, without thinking further.

"Me too," she said, looking into my eyes. I tried my best to judge the expression in her eyes, but couldn't. Instead, I held her face and moved myself forward towards her. I waited for her to pull back, but she didn't. So I just put my lips on her. Soon after I started moving them and was glad that was responding back. I guess, she wanted this as well. May be she was feeling the spark we were having between us.

After kissing like for ages or seconds, we pulled back. Again, the look in her eyes was something I couldn't guess.

"Good Night, Edward," she said and almost rushed towards her room.

God, did I do the right thing or may be, it was too soon for the kiss? Again, I didn't know the answer, but I hoped that I didn't fuck up my already fucked up life.

* * *

"No… I want that only… Please…" I heard Bella talking to someone on the phone, when I woke up next morning. "Please…" she was Talking anxiously.

She was so busy that she didn't even notice that I had already entered in the kitchen."Yeah.. It's very special. It's for my fiancé. Please ... I'd really appreciate it."

_Her fiancé?_

What the fuck was she talking about?

"Yeah, thanks…" she hung up the phone and turned around. "Edward?" Her face went pale to see me, "When did you come here?"

"Your fiancé, eh?" I started taking backward steps. "I guess, you all women are same. Cheating on your partners," I laughed sarcastically, "Well, you didn't cheat exactly, but who knows?"

"Edward…" she stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Why are you sounding so surprised?" I had no idea why was I reacting so much. Probably I had no right to talk to her that way, but I wasn't in my control.

"Does your fiancé know that you have been flirting with me for past two days?"

"Just shup up…" she rushed toward me and brushed her tears, "I said, shut up."

"Did you tell your fiancé that you kissed me last night?" I kept talking. I had no idea how irrational things I was talking about. But I couldn't believe that she was already engaged and yet she lied to me that she was single.

"Shut up…" she screamed and cried harder.

"I didn't know you were a whore," I would have kept talking more, but her next sentence wasn't something I was expecting at all.

"You are my fiancé, alright?" she screamed before she dropped down on her knees.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

_"You're my fiancé, alright?"_

I didn't think I had heard her correctly. What the hell did she mean by that? I felt as if someone stabbed in the stomach.

_"You're my fiancé, alright?"_

Was that supposed to be a joke? What did that mean?

Suddenly I grabbed her hand and made her stand up, "What the fuck did you mean by that?" I asked her in a deadly voice, but she didn't reply anything, as she kept crying.

Why wasn't she saying anything? Did her silence mean that what she said was a truth? Were we really… _engaged_?

But how?

How was this possible?

I couldn't remember anything.

No, this couldn't be true.

She was lying, I arrived at the conclusion; even if I didn't know what could be her intention behind doing this. Why would she lie? What could she achieve by doing so?I felt like my head was spinning. Everything around me was spinning. I pulled my hair and closed my eyes. I felt like I was losing my mind, and this time, literally.

"Edward…" Bella grabbed my other hand, "Are you okay? Are you okay, Edward? Oh God… what did I do? Edward… Do you need something? Water? I shouldn't have…" she spoke breathlessly.

"Just leave my hand," I shrugged her hand, "Just stay away from me," I screamed, "Just stay away."

And I turned away from there, without waiting to see her reaction. I rushed to the room and slammed the door hard. I sat at the edge of the bed, feeling almost… _nothing._I didn't know what to feel and what to think anymore.

"Edward… Please open the door…" I heard her knocking anxiously on the door, "Please…"

I didn't reply anything and just remained in the same position.

"Edward, please…" she knocked and sobbed harder, "I'll go away. But please… Open the door, at least…"

"Just leave me alone…" I almost whispered, which I was sure she couldn't hear.

"Edward… Please…"

"I said leave…" I screamed, "Just leave me alone."

For next few minutes, I kept hearing her sobbing, but then it stopped. May be she had left. Whatever, it gave me some time alone for myself, like I had wanted it. I tried to block away every thought away from my mind, as I was too afraid to think about it. But I knew I needed tothink. I needed to know what just happened.

_"You're my fiancé, alright?"_

How was this possible? If this was the truth, why couldn't I remember anything? I was back to ask questions to myself for which I had no answers. I started feeling like I couldn't breathe anymore, I started feeling suffocation. I couldn't stay here anymore. I needed to go away from here. Where? I didn't know. May be I should just go back to home. At least, that would give me some much needed peace. With that thought, I started packing my stuffs. I didn't want to stay a single minute more there.

"Edward… Open the door…" I heard Jasper's voice.

_Jasper._

He was my fucking brother and yet, he didn't tell me the truth. I hated everyone. I hated everything.

"Open the door…" he said again. I kept packing my stuffs, instead of caring of replying him. I roamed my eyes around the room to see if I had missed anything, that's when my eyes fell upon that photo of Bella, in which she was dressed as a fairy. I roamed my hand in my hair. I never felt so helpless. Why couldn't I remember anything? Was she saying the truth? No, that couldn't be. I grabbed my bag and threw the photo frame on the bed. I didn't want to think anything; I just needed to go away from there.

I opened the door and found that it wasn't only Jasper outside the door. There were Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and… Bella, too. Everyone was looking miserably at me.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know… I just don't want to stay here," I said, which made Bella sobbed harder, but I didn't care.

"Edward…" Jasper grabbed my hand, "We need to talk."

"Talk about what? Is it something important? What could it be?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Edward please… Just listen to me for once. Then you can go, if you want to. " I shouldn't have agreed to him, but I did. I didn't want to hear anything at that moment, but at the same time, I wanted many answers. We went back to the room again and closed the door behind us.

"Tell me," I folded my arms across my chest.  
"Look bro…" he rubbed his chin, "I don't know from where to start."

"Why don't you start from beginning? Apparently I don't know anything anyway," I shrugged my shoulder.

"Look, we wanted to tell you, but doctors said that you shouldn't get any shock, so…" he said.

"Really?" I laughed, "I think that's what I've been getting since my accident."

"Edward, please… Bella has already gone through a lot and…"

"Are we engaged for real?" I almost whispered.

"Look… Just don't put too much pressure on your mind…" he said anxiously.

"Are we engaged?" I repeated.

"Everything will come along. Just don't think too much…"

"Just answer my fucking question, Jasper…" I greeted my teeth.

"Yes." He said.

_Yes?_

He said Yes.

How?

"How? When? Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed, "When did this happen? I don't recall anything…" I felt my knees were becoming weak, so I sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't remember anything. Anything."

"Edward please… Don't lose your temper, please. You're doing really good. You'll soon remember everything again," he sat beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked firmly.

"Ummm… We thought…"

"What did you think? Oh look, Edward has lost his memory. Let's have fun. It doesn't happen every day, you know? Wow! Let's play a game," I rose up from my seat and talked breathlessly.

"No Edward. It's nothing like that," he stood up immediately.

"It's my fucking life. Do you realize it?" I found my voice becoming weaker and weaker, "Do you know how hard this has been for me?"

"Edward…"

"The answer is: No." I said furiously, "You all don't know anything. I need to go away from here," I made my decision, "I can't do this right now. I need some space."

"Bella has suffered a lot, Edward… She loves you," he said looking in my eyes. I didn't know why hearing that did weird thing to me, but I couldn't do this. Not now, at least.

"Are you going to book my flight ticket or do I need to do it by myself?" I asked him.

**A/N: Are you reading this?**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"I'm not coming to your home, Mom. It's final," I said on the phone, which made Jasper shake his head. Jasper was giving me a lift till my house. I had told them to not to cancel their holidays for me. I had even begged them to stay there, but they didn't listen. I felt a little bit guilt that they had to cancel their holidays because of me. But then as they were adults, they could take decisions for themselves, so it's not completely my fault basically.

"But Edward, you need to come here, sweetie. At least till you get fine…" Mom's reply wasn't something I hadn't expected.

"I am fine. Do you understand that?" I said, feeling frustration all over again, "I am fine. And I can take care of myself. I am not a child. Do you understand it?"

"But…"

"No buts. If I'd feel worse, I'll come to your place by myself, but not right now. I want to stay alone," I said and hung up the phone.

"Bro…" Jasper began the conversation, but I cut it off. "Will you cut your bullshit and leave me at my place?"

"But…"

"I don't find it necessary to listen to you, Jasper." And I closed my eyes, but I was sure I had heard him murmuring 'So pathetic'.

* * *

_My house._

Aah… It felt so nice to be back at this place. Directly I went to my room, threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

_Peace._

I finally felt the thing I was yarning for the past few hours, but it only lasted for few minutes, as my mind began wandering over the things I couldn't remember.

I couldn't believe my family. How could they hide such a huge thing from me? Didn't they think that I deserve to know the truth? I indeed hated them. I also hated God at that moment. How did he have to take back my memory for his sake? And who knew what else I had forgotten? Who knew, may be, I had become the president of United States?

I took my phone and typed 'U.S. President', but then threw away phone on the bed. What the fuck was I doing? I had indeed lost my mind. Did I seriously think that I could have become U.S. president? God, I was indeed pathetic.

It was 3 a.m. and yet I couldn't find any sleep. My thoughts were too crazy to let me relax to get some sleep. The evening was easy to pass, as my parents had come to have a dinner with me. They said that they worried about me. God, I was becoming crazy. Everyone was worried about me, but yet they wouldn't do anything o remind me about what had I forgotten. Anyway, nothing was going to change, I think.

_"You're my fiancé, alright?"_

This sentence was too difficult to filter from my mind. So... I was engaged to Bella Swan? Even if, I couldn't remember it, that was the truth. Everybody had said that. But if she was my fiancé, she should be staying with me at this place, right? Then why couldn't I find a single evidence of her at this place? Did they remove all the evidences, so that I couldn't try to remember about it? God, my family was horrible.

_"I had waited for million days…"_

_"I always thought, what it would be like…"_

_"To hear my name from you again…"_

_"I kept waiting …"_

_"But it never came…"_

_"Until today…."_

_"And… I could never describe how it feels…"_

_"Ooohhhhh…"_

Oh my God! Was that song addressed to me? I tried to remember and yeah, that was the morning I had had a first coffee with her in the kitchen in California. And her tears when she I had waken up from coma?

Oh God… I was indeed pathetic. Suddenly I was done with a self-pity and I was thinking about my harsh behavior toward Bella. But that was expected reaction. I mean, I didn't even remember anything. I had to agree that even if I didn't remember her, I couldn't deny the attraction I had felt for her. There was definitely something in her, that was pulling me towards her, else I wouldn't have kissed her. That kiss must have made her emotional, may be that's why she had run away after that.

Oh God… And I had acted so badly with her next day. I had even called her a whore. I was screwed.

May be, I should call her to apologize, I thought. I took my phone and searched for her name. It must have been in my contact, I thought. I searched for 'Bella Swan', but there wasn't any. I searched for 'Isabella Swan', but the result was nil. I began scrolling down through my contact list from the beginning. There I found Charles Swan, Emmett Swan, Rosalie Hale, Renee Swan. Probably they had forgotten to modify my contact list, I smiled sarcastically.

Then there was… 'Sweetheart', with Bella's photo attached with that contact. _Sweetheart_? Really? Since when had I become such a pussy to store a contact as a sweetheart? I felt like my head was spinning again. Was I indeed the same Edward Cullen, I believed myself to be? Or was I somebody else? Instead of thinking further, I pressed the 'call' button, without caring to think that she should be asleep, as the clock was ticking half past three.

But she must have been awake, as she picked up at the second ring and replied anxiously, "Hello? Edward?"

"Ummm… Hi…." I said, roaming my hand through my hair.

"Hi?" she said. She must have been confused after receiving my call.

"Edward? Are you there?" she asked after neither of us had spoken for a minute or two.

"Look Bella… I am really sorry…" I said, reaching directly to the point, "I shouldn't have behaved like I did. I'm really sorry…"

"Hmmm…" was all she said.

"You see, I don't seem to remember anything," I smiled weakly.

"Hmmm…" she said, but I heard a sob.

"Hey… Hey now, Bella…" I said anxiously, "Please don't… Please don't cry. I'm so sorry…" I knew I was responsible for her tears.

Again, she didn't reply anything. I also couldn't find anything to say. I couldn't believe the situation in which we were put by the destiny.

"May be, we should meet tomorrow," I said after some time. We needed to sort out the thing. Even if, I couldn't understand how in the world we would have been engaged or had fallen in love, that was a fact that we were together. I needed to start meeting her, to know her.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning…" I said, "By the way, where are you staying right now?" She must had to move back to somewhere, all due to my fucked up accident.

"Ummm… I'm staying at my parents' house," she replied slowly.

"Okay… Just message me the address. I'll peak you up tomorrow," I smiled.

"Okay…"Suddenly I felt that suddenly there was some enthusiasm in her voice, "When will you come?"

"Around ten. Will it be fine with you?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting…" she replied soon.

"Okay then… Good night, Bella," I smiled.

"Good night," I sensed a smile in her voice, even if I couldn't see her.

At the very next minute, I received a message from her about the address.

_"Got it. See you tomorrow._

_-E"_

Tomorrow. Yeah, I was going to talk to her tomorrow. I didn't know about what would I talk with her. Anyway I'd think about it tomorrow.

* * *

_"Good Morning..._

_-B"_

I saw Bella's message when I woke up next morning and suddenly I felt nervous. I shouldn't have told her that I'd peak her up from her house. How would I face my to be _in-laws?_ What was I supposed to  
talk with them?

_"Hello, my dear father-in-law. I don't remember you. I mean, of course I remember your face, but I don't remember that you're my to be father-in-law. Oh and by the way, I don't remember your daughter also. Plus, I had also insulted her for few times already. I had even made her cry. Hope you won't mind."_

_"Hi, Mrs Swan. It must be a long time, isn't it? But see here I am... But I am really sorry. I don't know what to talk with you."_

_"Oh hey Emmett, we have met before. But I didn't know that you're my to be brother-in-law, you know?Oh my God, you had already witnessed the way I had acted with your sister, isn't it? Please don't kill me."_

Emmett seemed angry in nature anyway. Suddenly I thought about what would I do, if Jane's fiancé had forgotten her and insulted her. I felt a sudden anger boiling in me. I would have killed that person. Thank God, Emmett wasn't that angry.

I was such a horrible person. I hoped Bella would forgive me. She said that she did, but I needed to apologize to her again. Past few months must have been so difficult for her.

I began texting the message, as I looked in the watch and realized that I was already running late.

_"Good Morning... I'll peak you up at ten._  
_-E"_

_"Okay… I'd be waiting.…_

_-B"_

* * *

"Hey, I'm waiting outside. Come soon…" I called her, as soon as I reached outside of her house.

"Don't you at least want to meet my family?" she asked.

"Ummmm… Not now, Bella. Please…" I begged her.

"Okay… I'm coming," she said, thankfully.

I knew, I was really pathetic. At least I should have met her parents, but I was really nervous. And I really didn't know what to talk to them.

"Hey…" she smiled, as she came near my car.

"Hi…" I smiled back and opened the passenger door for her.

"So… Where are we going?" she asked after I took my position in the car.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulder, "Wherever you say…"

"I thought you had decided the place," she smiled.

"No, I didn't," I smiled.

"Then let's go to our… I mean, at your house," she hesitated.

Was she going to say… _Our_ house? God, this was so weird. She was already staying at my house with me and I didn't even remember it? Cool down, Edward. Don't put too much stress on your brain, I reminded myself.

"Okay…" I smiled at her. The ride began to pass in silence, as neither of us seemed to know about what to say. I had so many questions, but I didn't know from where to start.

"By the way, I can't believe I've stored your name as a 'sweetheart' in my phone," I finally found something to talk about.

"I had stored that," she blushed.

"What?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

"Well, you used to address me as 'sweetheart' and… I had just changed it. Hey you don't think about it," she said, as she saw me drifting off to my thoughts. But that's when I realized that we were already at my… or our house.

"Sorry…" I stopped the car and looked into her eyes, "I really don't remember anything. But I'm trying."

"Don't be sorry…" she smiled, "I'll wait."

"And I'm really sorry for the way I behaved with you in California. I shouldn't have… I really don't know what had gotten into me. I wasn't thinking…" I said breathlessly.

"Edward… " she smiled and took my hand in hers, "I know. I know you weren't thinking anything. I know how difficult this is for you. I didn't want to reveal the truth like the way I did," she paused, "But I really mean what I just said," she took my face in her hand, "I'll really wait till you get ready."

"I don't know if I'll ever get back memory or not," I grabbed her hand and saw her reaction changing, "But I'll try," I smiled, "And I want you to be with me. It'll take some time, Bella. But I'm really sure I can do it. I don't think it would be difficult to fall in love with you," I brushed the tears, which were falling down her cheeks, "Will you be with me?"

She nodded and hugged me tight. At that moment, suddenly I was sure about everything again.

I knew we can do this.


	14. Chapter 14

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"You must be used to live here," I smiled as we entered in the house. Of course, she should be. I mean, if I was engaged to her, then I highly doubted that we weren't living together.

"Ummm… Yeah…" she said, smiling shyly.

"Then why did you move back?" I asked, even if I knew the answer.

"Doctors said that you shouldn't get any shock instantly. I wanted to tell you about everything, but then…" she paused, "I thought it would be better if we give you some time."

"Hmmm…" I nodded. I didn't know what would have I done, if I had come to know about the truth right after my accident. Would I have acted differently? The answer to this question was: I didn't know. And probably, I wouldn't ever know.

"Edward? Where are you lost?" Bella's voice brought me back to the present, "Don't think too much. Please…" she pleaded.

I really needed to start living in the present. May be I'd never regain my memory, may be I would never get back the moments I had lost. I needed to create new moments, a new memory. With that thought, I pulled her close to me and kissed her slowly on the lips. "We need to create new memories," I smiled, after pulling back.

"We will," she smiled back radiantly.

* * *

"Don't tell me, I directly asked for a date on Jasper's wedding?" I asked in disbelief.

"You did," she shrugged her shoulder.

"I can't believe I was _that_ fast," I chuckled, "Hey, but I must have asked. I mean, you see, even with my long lost memory, I had asked you out for a dinner in California."

"That was a date?" she said, with mischievous expressions taking over her face.

"Well, not officially, but still…" I laughed, but then suddenly realized something, "So Jasper did say My wedding, isn't it? Emma's wedding, my ass…" I said and kept cursing for few seconds.

"He didn't know what else to say at that point," she defended him.

"He fucking made me believe that I was becoming deaf also," I shook my head.

"Tell him when you see him next time," she laughed.

"Of course," I said in firm voice, "I'm going to take revenge with everyone. But right now, I think we should go for a lunch. I'm getting hungry."

"Okay…" she smiled, "Let's go."

That's when my phone started to ring. It was from Mom.

"Hey Mom," I said, as I received it and I noticed that Bella's expressions were suddenly changed. I needed to ask her about the matter, I took a mental note.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she began the conversation with her usual question.

"I'm fine, Mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Would you want to come for a lunch? I was going to call you earlier, but then found myself busy in preparation of the lunch, so sorry. Would you like to come?"

"Ummm… Actually, I'm going out with Bella," I said, smiling at Bella, but she didn't respond back, I wondered why. Actually I was pretty confused now.

"Bella? How? Why?" Mom sounded shocked. I guessed she should be. I mean I hadn't told anyone yet that I had decided to give a second chance to my relationship with Bella.

"Yeah Mom, actually I've decided that I'd give me and Bella another chance."

"You can't do that," she almost screamed.

Well, that was unexpected. I had thought she would shriek with a joy.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling confused as ever.

"Edward, I don't think you're ready for this. I mean, you have just woken up from coma and I… I don't think you should consider about thinking about your past. It can affect your health." She kept talking, but I didn't hear next sentences, as I saw Bella leaving the room.

"What the hell does that mean, Mom?" I started talking furiously, " I've already digested a news that I was already engaged. If that didn't affect me, then I think I can handle anything. "

"I don't… I don't think you should do that," she was persistent.

"Mom, I really don't know what you're trying to imply. May be we should talk later," I said and hung up the phone. I roamed my hand in the hair. I mean, shouldn't she be happy that I was trying to move on? Why was she worried about my health? And why did my family want to interfere so much in my life? Okay for once, I forgave them that they hid about Bella from me, but what was the problem now? It seemed like, I was never going to get the answers, I sighed deeply.

By the way, where had Bella gone, I questioned myself. She was acting weirdly since I had received Mom's call. What was going on?

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her, as I saw her standing the balcony. I turned her around and noticed that she was in… tears? "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked desperately.

"No, I am not… " she was suddenly active after noticing my presence, "I'm not crying," she smiled, but I knew better. She was definitely crying before I reached there.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Aren't we getting late for a lunch?" she asked, looking in her watch.

"Bella, for God's sake…" I was irritated now, "I can't read your mind. And I don't even remember anything. You need to tell me what's wrong? Please don't hide anything from me."

"Your mother isn't fond of me," she smiled weakly.

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

She brushed her tears, which were falling down her cheeks now and looked into my eyes, "We need to talk something important, before you decide to give us a second chance."

Now what? I asked myself.

**A/N: Please please give your feedback. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I needed to tell Edward about this. Edward had accepted this truth about me last time, but at that time, he was in love. People say that love is blind. So who knew may be that thing didn't matter to him then. Things were different now, completely different. He didn't love me anymore. Of course, he said that he wanted to give us a second chance, he said that he wanted to create new memories . I didn't doubt his sincerity when he said those words. In fact, I considered it as one of the happiest moments of my life when he said that. The past days had made me realized that it was a fact that I couldn't live without Edward. He had become my life in such a short period that I couldn't even describe in words. But I needed to tell him the truth and even if it scared me to death to be away from him, I was going to accept his decision, whatever it would be.

"What's that? Tell me, Bella. Please…" he said anxiously. Edward was always eager and short tempered and he always made decisions without thinking twice, with his business related decisions being the exceptions. That one thing about him was always used to irk me, but I got that it was really difficult for him after the accident. To be honest, I would never ever complain about anything to him. I just wanted to be with him. I just couldn't live without him.

"Bella? For God's sake… Why wouldn't mom like you? I'm so confused."

It was time. I took a deep breath. I needed to tell him now, "Edward, Charles Swan isn't my real father."

Confusion was apparent on his face. "Okay?" he said, which sounded like a question.

"I'm not a love-child, Edward. I'm…" I hesitated, "I'm a child from a rape."

"What?" he seemed in a shock.

"And your mother hates me for that," I tried to remain brain, but couldn't help myself letting out a sob.

"I… I don't understand what exactly you're trying to say," he said .

"I don't know from where to start…" I said, feeling vulnerable.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Please… I really don't understand anything…"

I didn't know if I could get through it again, but still I began. "Everyone was happy when we announced our engagement. My family really liked you. And…" I paused, "Your family said that they adored me. Everything was going great. I was crazily in love with you and you were reciprocating my feelings. I thought my life was perfect. I couldn't have asked for more, until…" I stopped.

"Until?" he asked immediately.

"Until Victoria Dwyer, your mother's old friend came to visit her after a long time. She was my mother's classmate in the high school. That changed everything."

"I still don't understand anything," he muttered.

"Victoria knew something, that we didn't. Well we didn't know till she told your mother."

"Told her what?"

"My mother was raped soon after completing her high school," I brushed my tears.

I still couldn't digest what my mother had to go through.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"My dad and she were in love, even before this had happened. He decided that he was going to support her. You know what, Charlie is one of the best persons one would ever know, " I smiled. "He didn't leave my mom's side, when they found that she was pregnant with that fucker's child. Instead, they got married and he, never for once, made me realize that I wasn't his child," I brushed the tears, which were falling harder than before."They had left their town for the further studies. Nobody had come to know about this, except for few people of their town, with Victoria being one of them."

I waited for Edward to say something, but he didn't. It felt like he was lost in his thoughts.

"I came to know about this, when your mother broke this news to me. She had come to know about this from Victoria. I was completely broken when I heard this, but I was lucky," I smiled, "I was in company of world's best people. You and my family made me realized that it doesn't change anything. Charlie was and is my father. And may be, I'm one of the luckiest daughters in the world," but suddenly I realized that I needed to tell Edward that not everybody handled the situation in a same way. "This didn't go well with Esme," I paused to look at his reactions and those were completely different now. Confusion had taken over his face again, "She felt that her son shouldn't marry a rapist's daughter. She started to loathe me since then. She said that you deserved much better than me. She tried to push you away from me, but you stayed by my side. You know what, if you had tried to say anything bad about my mother or father, I'd have left you. That much I love my parents," I smiled, "But I can't describe how lucky and happy I was that you didn't. You always stood by me and made me stronger."

I again waited for him to react, but nothing came.

"You have got another chance, Edward," I said, even if that hurt me to no limit, "You can choose again whether you want to be with me or not," I paused , "And I can assure you that whatever the decision you take, it's completely fine by me."

**A/N: Please give your feedback. :)**  
-


	16. Chapter 16

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"You have got another chance, Edward. You can choose again whether you want to be with me or not. And I can assure you that whatever the decision you take, it's completely fine by me."

I heard her, but didn't say anything. I had become a dumbfounded. I didn't see something like this coming at all. I had got some doubt when I saw Bella's reactions, while I was having a talk with my mother on the phone. I thought they might be having some issues between them. But this was too much to be assumed.

"I can't believe my mother hates you for that," I finally said something.

"Really?" she snapped at me, "Then just listen to her. If you don't want to believe me, then you can…"

"Hey… Hey wait…" I cut her off, "I'm not implying that I don't believe you. I just want to say that I can't believe how mother can be so narrow-minded."

I really couldn't understand how mother could act so stupidly. It was neither Bella's nor her mother's fault for what had happened to them. And why should it even affect us. One incident wouldn't change the persons they were. I never thought my mother could act so low.

Wait… Was Bella telling me the truth? I mean, how could I trust her? I didn't even know her. I mean, I must have known her at some point, but not anymore. Come on, I scolded myself. Just look at her. Those eyes couldn't be lying. And why would she lie about such a thing? If she wanted to say something against my mother, she could have come up with some other thing. God, suddenly I felt so guilty to even think that she could be lying.

"Bella, this thing doesn't change anything for me," I put my hands on her shoulder and made her look at me. "I'm really sorry for what you had to go through when you came to know about this."

"Edward…" was all she said and buried her face in my chest. She cried harder than before. I hated that she had to go through so much. I hated that me and my mother were responsible for her tears. I hated that she had to go through this again, just because of my memory loss. I wished I could remember how I had consoled her last time. But I couldn't remember anything, so I just kept roaming my hand on her back to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry…" I kept saying, even if even I didn't know what exactly those sorry were for. We remained in the same position for several minutes.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," she raised her head from my chest after few minutes. "I don't think you're the one who should be sorry at all," I smiled weakly at her. "But still I am," she smiled back, "And... thank you."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Thank you for accepting the fact about me."

"To be honest Bella, I don't even understand why this thing should even matter. It shouldn't matter to anyone who your biological father is. It doesn't change who you are and what you are. Because as you said, Charles Swan has been, he is and he will be your father. What I don't understand is, why did that Victoria lady felt the need to dig this topic. That was the past of your parents and if that didn't matter to them even back then, I don't think it should matter to anyone now. And I even don't understand my own mother. How could she change her opinion about you based on such a thing?" I spoke breathlessly.

"Esme says that one should never trust a person with a rapist's genes," she laughed sarcastically. God, I really hated my mother at this moment. "She says that if we get married and will have children in future, her grandchildren will also have some part of the rapist in their blood. And well, she doesn't approve that."

I kept cursing for few seconds. I couldn't believe how irrational things my mother could say. Couldn't she use her brain that it was neither Renee nor Bella's fault that Renee got raped? And they were completely past this thing, Bella didn't even know about this and she believed that she could be like her biological father? I was really ashamed of my mother.

"I'll talk to her," I said looking in Bella's eyes, hoping to convey her that I'd try my best to do what I could do.

"That won't change anything," she shook her head, "You have talked to her in past. Everyone tried to explain her, but nobody was successful in changing her opinions about me."

God, I sighed deeply. Had I ever known my mother or not, I questioned myself. I felt like I was seeing a new side of everyone after my accident, as if I had never known them before.

"I'll talk to her again," I said, trying to reassure her.

"By the way, weren't you saying that you were hungry?" she completely changed the topic, "Shouldn't we go for a lunch?"

I nodded, but this thing didn't end there. I was going to have a talk with my mother.

* * *

"Aah… Glad to hear that finally you have got some sense back," Jasper laughed, as if he had cracked world's funniest joke. I sighed. That's why I had thought twice before calling him. I was prepared to hear these stuffs about how I sucked and all that from him, but still it irritated me to hell. And I needed to talk to him anyway before going to have a conversation with Mom.

Bella said that I shouldn't try to talk to my mother, as it would lead me to nowhere, but I wanted to try it. I wanted to talk to my mother about her. I wanted to make her see that Bella was a nice person, even if I didn't know her thoroughly. I wanted to change her irrational opinions. I wanted to know why was she even acting like that?

"Are you done with your laughter?" I asked Jasper, feeling irritated.

"Naahh…"

"Shut up, Jazz," I barked.

"Alright alright. Calm down," he chuckled, "No, but I am really glad that you've decided to give your relationship another chance. You both are really made for each other."

Made for each other? I didn't know, but that wasn't the point right now anyway.

"Actually I called you to ask you something important," I said, hoping to lead our conversation to the point.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to ask, if you know about why exactly Mom doesn't like Bella?"

"Wh-what? I mean… Who said that she doesn't like her?" he said anxiously. I rolled my eyes. "Shut Jasper. I do know that Mom doesn't like her. Bella told me everything, but I can't understand the exact reasons for Mom's hate. Doesn't she sound ridiculous?"

"Ohhh…" he said and then nothing.

"Jasper?"

"Ummm… We also don't know. May be she has lost her mind. We all tried to explain to her, but she's being too stubborn to listen to us. All she says is, the mother of my grandchildren shouldn't be a rapist's daughter. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her."

"Hmmm…" I said. So Jasper didn't know anything more than Bella.

"But I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised to see that you're handling every matter in such a good way. I'm really proud of you."

_I'm handling every matter in such a good way?_ I didn't fucking think so. I felt like I couldn't handle anything at all, as if I couldn't control anything, as if nothing were in my hands.

"Yeah okay… Talk to you later," I said and hung up the phone. I needed to talk to my mother tomorrow. With that thought, I tried to gain some sleep, but it never came, as my mind was stuck in thinking about the problems, which seemed to have no solution.

"Edward… Oh sweetie, what a pleasant surprise!" My mother gushed as she found me at her house next morning.

"Good Morning, Mom," I smiled, "Where's dad?"

"Oh he just left. You're here in such an early morning? It's really surprising. But I like it though," she beamed, "Want to have a breakfast? "

God, she seemed in such a nice mood. Should I talk to her right now and spoil her mood? I shouldn't have come in morning, I cursed myself. Anyway I would talk to her after the breakfast, I thought.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," I smiled.

"Soooo…" After having the breakfast, I prepared to start the conversation for which I was here, "Why do you have a problem with Bella? She's nice a person. And it's not like, it's her or her mother's fault in what had happened in the past," I said.

Perhaps I went too early, but then again, I was really not good at having such conversations, so no surprise there.

"Oh so she already started telling things against me. That's one of the reasons I don't like her. She always lies to you about me," she rose up from her seat anxiously.

"I don't think she lied to me. And…" I said calmly, "Jasper told me the same thing."

"I…" she started, but stopped immediately. May be she didn't find the proper argument.

"Why are you acting like this? You weren't like this. Why are you acting so childishly?" I was still surprised at her behavior. I knew that she also didn't like Tanya, but may be, she was right about it, even though I didn't agree with her at that time. But this time, I couldn't help but thinking that she was the one to be wrong.

"I'm acting childishly? Really Edward?" she barked at me, "Don't say anything, if you don't know anything."

"Don't know what?" I raised my voice, "Tell me so that I can know it."

"I don't think you would like to hear that," she shook her head.

"Tell me," Now I was curious.

"I don't think you can handle that," she said.

"C'mon Mom, tell me. I can handle everything," I insisted.

"No, I can't…" she shook her head again.

"For God's sake, Mom. Tell me…"I almost screamed.

"Fine," she folded her arms across her chest, "Then hear it out. And I don't think it'd change anything anyway."

What was she going to say? I couldn't come up with anything, so instead, I just focused on what she was saying.

"I was a struggling model before I met your dad, you know?" she started, "It was my dream to become a top model one day. But may be luck wasn't on my side, so I kept meeting with failures again and again. That was until I met your dad. He saw me at one show and asked me out. He was smart, handsome, loving, rich, probably everything I could dream. So I told him Yes. Everything was changed after then." She paused, which gave me some time to think on why was she saying this. What could have this to do with the topic we had been discussing. But she started again, putting a break on my thoughts. "We fell in love soon. And my dreams were changed. I no longer wanted to be a top model. I realized that I wanted to become that to get a success and money, which I hadn't had. And being with Carlisle would give me everything what I ever wanted, along with his love, which I never dreamed I could ever get. So I said Yes, when he proposed to me. His family had initially had some problems with my profession, but they accepted me wholeheartedly when I said that I was leaving it."

I nodded to let her know that I was hearing her.

"Everything was perfect. We had you, Jasper and Jane as blessings. I couldn't be happier. After your grandparents' death in a plane crash, Carlisle started to get busy with the business, but he never for once, let his professional life affect his personal life. We were happy. But everything changed after he came back from Paris one day…"

What could change? I didn't understand anything.

"He had brought a dvd with him. A kind of porn dvd," she smiled sarcastically, "Starring me."

_What?_ Was all I could think.

"I had completely forgot about that horrible incident of my life. During my struggling days, I had become a good friends with Jacob Black. He was a photographer and I thought that he was a good person. I was heading towards having a depression after getting failures in my career. He took advantage of that. He made me think that I could trust him blindly and I did. One day he gave me few drinks, and he and his friends, they well…kind of... raped me. But in that dvd, it looks like different, as if, I were a porn star." She laughed like a maniac.

"Don't be surprised. Not just your fiance's mother, but your mother had been raped, too."

I felt like I was becoming a numb. I didn't understand what I was hearing. "But I was not that lucky like that bitch Renee. Your dad was different person than Charles Swan. After fifteen years of our marriage. Yes, I repeat, _fifteen_, he accused me of that incident, in which I was innocent. He said that I was a liar and a whore. I hadn't told him about that, because that was behind me. I felt like he would never know about that," she brushed hear tears, "I begged him, but he didn't listen. After that, he was a changed man. He stared having affairs and we are never the same. Yeah, in world's eyes, we're a perfect couple, but in reality… nothing," she chuckled, "But we never got the divorce, because he realized that I didn't have any problems with his , I had the problems initially, but later on, they didn't matter to me. Plus he let me stay because he knew that you guys loved me and he loves you, too. He didn't want to let you all go through this. And I stayed, because I love my kids. More than you can imagine. And…" she roamed her eyes around, "I realized that I couldn't live without these luxuries."

I had become a numb. I didn't know what to think. I had thought my parents were a perfect couple. I felt like I had been living in a delusion. Some random questions like, What had this to do with Bella? Why hadn't they told this, why didn't she press charge on Jacob, popped up in my mind, but I felt my mind was too weak to process them.

**A/N: Sooo... A family with psychological problems, eh? Please let me know what do you think...**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"What… What did you just say?" Finally I found some strength to utter a proper sentence. But my mother didn't reply anything.

"How can you… how can you hide such a thing from us?" I continued and roamed my hands in my hair, "And this whole thing… it doesn't even make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I mean…" I didn't know from where to start. I had so many questions, which had no answers.

"I said, what doesn't make a sense to you?" she asked, as she lit her cigarette.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. I needed to start from somewhere. "Why didn't you press charges against that Jacob Black?" My blood boiled as I took the name of that fucker. "Why didn't you do it when that happened?"

"I had got a pretty good modeling offer next day. That was unexpected. Well, I thought pressing charges and all that could affect my career, so…" she shrugged her shoulder, as if there weren't any matter. I stared at her in disbelief. I never knew my mother was such a career-oriented person.

"So didn't that umm… incident affect you at all?"

"Yeah it had affected me. But I needed to move on quickly. I didn't have enough money and time to spend after tears. I knew that if I wanted to achieve my dreams, I needed to forget this incident," she again replied as if this were a no big deal to her.

I was shocked to see her like this. As if I had never known her.

"Then why do you hate Bella? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Hmmm… Interesting question," she chuckled, "Well, you know I really hate that Renee Swan's luck. I wished I'd been in her place, you know? Because you know, I feel like if Carlisle had known this earlier, he wouldn't have even married me."

"Mom, you make no sense to me…" I was reaching at the height of my irritation.

"You know, I just imagined what had happened, if you were a son of Jacob?"

"What?"

"Yeah…" she continued in a calm voice, "I imagined what could have Carlisle done to you? I came up with different visuals for this question. And in neither one, Carlisle would have accepted you, like Charles did to Bella. Life isn't fair to me, you know? If you could have suffered, Bella needs to suffer, too. She can't have a fairy-tale for whole her life, for God's sake…" she smiled.

I dropped my jaw. Till now, I had been thinking that I had some brain cramps, but after today, I think my problem was nothing.

"You need to see a psychiatrist, Mom," I greeted my teeth.

"What are you talking about?" she smiled nonchalantly.

"How can you hate a person just by going through your imaginations? You're hating Bella for a scenario that didn't even happen? How can…" I was failing to find the proper words, "You really need a treatment."

"I'm completely fine, sweetie. Nothing is wrong with me." She smiled, yet again, "I just feel that… there should be some justice in the world. That's all."

I again felt like my head was spinning. I didn't know what to do and what to think. So without thinking much, I just left my parents' house and started driving directionless. I didn't know where I was heading. I just kept driving.

I felt like I had fallen into some different world after my accident. Everything was so perfect until then. I had a perfect family and perfect parents, who loved each other to no end.

Everything was a lie.

My life was a joke.

I didn't know my parents were such good actors. In world's eyes, there couldn't be a better couple.

And in reality?

I increased the speed of my car.

How could they pretend like this for past fourteen years? And why didn't they tell us before? Did they love their luxuries and lies so much?

_Esme Cullen._

I had thought there couldn't be a better person than her. She was the epitome of love in my eyes. Guess, I was wrong.

_Carlisle Cullen._

I always wanted to be like my dad. He was my hero. But now, I felt like I was following some different person.

I increased the speed of my car again and made my way towards my house. That's the only place in the world which could give me some much needed peace.


	18. Chapter 18

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

It seemed like I could never live with a peace. Just when I had thought that my life with Edward could go back on a track again, Esme's topic resurfaced. Edward was lost in thoughts after I told him that Esme didn't like me. He was silent during the lunch, too. I wanted to know so badly about what he was thinking about. My insecurities had reached at another level during last months. And Edward's silence was making me feel like, he would leave me, even if he told me that the thing didn't matter to him and he was going to talk to his mother.

I was having a feeling that the talk with his mother was going to change everything again. I couldn't deny the possibility that Esme might be able to get  
Edward against me. That's why I was insisting to Edward to not talk to her. I sighed.

Why did she hate me so much? I had no answer for that.

My tension grew when I didn't receive a call from Edward. I knew that he was going to meet his mother in the morning, but as it was Saturday, I thought he would ask me for a lunch again. I waited and waited, but didn't hear anything from him.

Finally I decided that may be I should call him. I mean just a phone call wouldn't hurt anyone, right? And I needed to know how their conversation had gone.

Nervously, I pressed a call button and anxiously waited for him to pick up it.

"Hey…" I tried to stay confident when he received the call. He didn't reply.

"Edward?" I asked, yet he didn't rely anything, which made me panic instantly. "Edward, are you there?"

"Just leave me alone, Bella." He said.

I felt like somebody stabbed in the stomach. That was something I would never wanted to hear from him again.

"Ed… Edward, please… What are you…" My voice couldn't have been weaker.

"Don't you understand what I just said? Leave me alone. What I want is a fucking peace. Can't you all understand it? I think I'm losing my mind. Just leave me alone…" he screamed and cut the call.

I remained in the same position. Why was he so angry? What could have happened? My mind was racing. What could have he talked with Esme? And why was he sounding so mad? I needed to see him. Even if he told me to stay away from him, I needed to see whether he was okay. I rushed out of my room without caring to get ready properly.

* * *

I opened the door of his house with my keys. I should have knocked the door, but probably he wouldn't have opened it and plus, I was too anxious to wait any moment further.

I directly rushed to his room and the sight I saw there was more than enough to break my heart. Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders limped and his head in his hands. I couldn't see him like this. I needed to know what was bothering him so much. I prayed hard to God to let him give the strength to bear whatever was bothering him. He had gone through too much already.

"Edward?" I said slowly, as he seemed too occupied with his thoughts to notice my presence.

He raised his head slightly at hearing my voice. And his agony filled eyes killed me. I needed to know what was bothering him. I couldn't see him suffering so much.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, as I approached him slowly.

"Why are you here?" he said, but his voice couldn't be weaker. So I kept taking forward steps. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to be alone?" he kept talking.

"What's wrong?" I took a position in front of him on the ground and took his hand in mine. "Please tell me. I can't see you like this."

He stared at me for few moments and then jerked my hand and stood up. "Just go away. I want to be alone," he barked.

"Can you at least tell me what happened? Please share with me. Please…" I said, as I brushed my tears.

"I want to be alone. I can't trust anyone. I don't know what to do. Everything is a lie. Everybody is a liar," he made fists on both his side. I didn't understand in what aspects he was talking about.

"You… You can trust me. Please… You can trust me anytime. Please Edward…" I said desperately, "Please… I love you." There I said it. I had thought I'd wait till he got fine or at least till he started to trust me back. But in this moment, I couldn't help myself. I wanted him to know that I'd be always there for him, he could always trust me.

He again stared me for some moments and before I could regret for what I had said, he slammed his lips on mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

Why the fuck was I kissing her? That was just another unneeded proof that I had lost my mind. I pulled back abruptly and gave her a disgusting look, even if I knew that it wasn't her fault; well not this time, at least.

"Just get out of my house," I barked at her.

"Edward… what…" she seemed wordless.

"I said just get out of my house." I repeated again. In the seep down side of my heart, I knew that probably I was just being irrational, but even that didn't give me the sense that I shouldn't behave like this to her. I couldn't trust anybody. If my own father and mother could deceive us like they did, then how could I trust Bella? I didn't even know her clearly.

"Edward, you can't…" she said through her tear-struck eyes. This time, her tears didn't affect me at all, as if nothing could affect me anymore, as if I had become a heartless person.

"I said just get out of my house and if you can, get out of my life, too," I snapped. I just wanted to be alone. I hated every human being at that moment.

"You can't act like that whenever you want to," she raised her voice, "I have a fucking heart, do you understand that? One moment you kiss me and at the another moment, you tell me to leave you? You don't even tell me what's wrong with you. I'm not a toy, Edward. I've feelings," she paused suddenly, "Why did this happen to us, Edward? We were so happy together."

So were my parents, or that's what I had thought. If two people who had been together for twenty-nine years, weren't living a happy life, how could I trust that Bella and I had been happy? I couldn't even remember anything. How could I trust her, given that she was a complete stranger to me.

"Edward, what's bothering you? Please tell me," she asked, but I was too busy with my thoughts to answer her. But even Jasper had said that Bella and I were a happy couple. Really, Edward? I laughed sarcastically in my mind. You wanted to trust Jasper in the whole world? The same Jasper, who knew nothing about his own parents' truth and you thought, he'd be knowing the truth about his brother's love-life?

"Edward, did something happen at Esme's house? Please, tell me…"

_Something?_

Well, more than just a something had happened there.

"Please tell me. You can trust me…" she was persistent with her questions.

"Trust?" I screamed, "Don't you dare fucking utter this word. It's a fucking bullshit. Nobody can trust anyone in this fucking world. Everyone is a liar and  
everything is a delusion."

"Please…" she put her hand o my cheek, "You have to tell me what are you thinking. I can't read your mind. Share with me. What's bothering you? Please…"

I didn't know it was due to where I was lost in her eyes, which were kind of hypnotizing me or I really wanted to share it with someone, I began telling her everything. Everything of what Esme told me. I didn't know what Bella's reactions were while I was talking, because I had kept my glued to the floor.

"Oh my God… I can't… I can't believe it. How can they… " was all she said when I was done. Suddenly I felt that I was feeling relieved. May be after all it was a good decision to share it with somebody."I'm so sorry, baby…" she whispered and roamed her hands on my back and I let her do that. It felt good.

"I don't know who to trust anymore…" I said.

She paused her hand and looked at me, but then she started roaming it again, "You can always trust me, Edward. I promise, I'll never break your trust. Never. "

she looked in my eyes. Her eyes were begging me to believe her. "Please…"

"Hmmm…" I said, but I wasn't sure.

Few minutes later, we took proper positions on the bed. I rested my head on the back of the pillow and her head was on my chest. I didn't know why, but it felt good to have her so close to me. I knew that I trusted her to certain aspect, but I hoped to do it wholeheartedly. I hoped to learn to love her again from whole my heart.

Because I knew that she loved me and she deserved a love in return. But I wasn't sure if I was ready for it right now. And I knew that I needed to hurry, if I was hoping to be with her forever. After all, there's limit for everyone's patience.

But at that time, I felt like I needed to talk with my father first. I had heard my mother's point, I needed to hear his side, too. After that, may I could focus on my love life.

* * *

"Hey dad, I want to meet you." I said to my father on the phone.

"Aah come on, Edward. You need to take some rest. No need to keep worrying about the business all the time. Not on the weekends, at least," he laughed.

But that got me thinking. I guess, for the past few years, my relationship with my father had become strictly professional. I couldn't think when the last time we had met like a father and son was. I hadn't noticed that until now.

"Umm… Not for business purpose, dad. I just want to meet you," I said.

"Okay? Is everything okay?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah… Can't I meet you without a reason?" I laughed sarcastically, even though I had a reason to meet him.

"Of course you can meet me anytime, son. So at my place? I'd be waiting."

"I'll be there in few minutes," I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

"We should do this more often," he smiled, "It feels nice to spend some father-son moments. Next time we should call Jasper, too. You know, just chilling, without worrying about business topics."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to begin the conversation after dad was done with preparing our drinks.

"Umm dad, actually I wanted to say something important," I began.

"Well, I thought so," he chuckled, "Because I don't think you love to waste your time just on the drinking and chatting."

"No, it's not like that," I smiled feeling embarrassed, "But yeah, I want to talk something important today."

"Tell me…" he played with his glass.

"Dad, I talked with Mom."

He raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

"About… Ummm…" I was finding it difficult to find proper words, "Ummm… about you guys. I know that you both aren't what it seems."

"What does that mean?" he was nonchalant.

"She told me about that dvd and… ummm… everything," I said looking in his eyes.

"Hmmm…" he continued tapping his fingers on the glass, "So?"

_So?_

He was asking me… so?

I had thought he'd be shocked to hear that Mom told me everything and I was… kind of hoping that he'd say that he wasn't like Mom had described him to be. I had thought he'd say that Mom was having some understanding. But in the deep down, I knew that neither of this would happen and I was kind of ready to get such a reaction from him, but still, it hurt.

"Ho-how? I mean, wh-why?" I was again wordless.

"What exactly do you asking?" he took a sip of his drink.

"How can you blame Mom for her past? And she wasn't even at fault. How can you? I never thought you can act so…" I didn't find words, yet again.

"If you've ever known me, you should know that I hate liars," he winked.

"Mom is not a liar," I said firmly, defending her, "Dad, how can you? You break her, do you have any idea?"

"Aah come on…" he laughed, "She is far from a broken person."

"I can't believe…" I shook my head.

"No, believe me, she isn't a broken person. She loves the money and luxuries I give to her. That's all she cares about. So don't use this 'broken' and all that bullshit…"

"Tell me something. Were you even cheating on her from even before this happened?" I said in a raging voice.

"Shut up. What I do and what I don't, it's none of your concern. And…" he took a sip, "I don't discuss my personal life with anyone. Anyone."

"You know what?" I rose up from my seat, "I really didn't expect something like this from my own fucking father. "

I said and began moving toward the direction of the door.

"Close the door before you leave," he said in cold voice.

I turned around to give him a disgusting look, before slamming the door.

* * *

"Yeah Mom, leave him. You don't need him." I said.

I had called my mother to come at my place in the evening. I had decided that I'd tell her to leave that bastard. She only needed some counseling. After that, may be she could become a person what she always was. A loving and caring, as I had always known her.

"What are you talking about?" she shrugged my hand. "Who told you that I want to leave him?"

I thought I hadn't heard her properly.

"There isn't any need to stay with him, Mom…" I insisted.

"Edward…" she smiled, "I'm happy with him, sweetheart."

"That's a bullshit."

"No, it's not. Your dad provides me everything except his love and loyalty. We're one of the powerful couples of the city. And I… love that. I feel like, it doesn't matter to me anymore that he doesn't love me. I don't need it anymore. I'm happy with what I have."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that moment. No words could describe about what I felt for my parents at that moment. I wished I had never known the true face of them; that would have been much better.

"I want to be alone, Mom," I addressed her.

"Okay…" she sighed, "Don't think about it much, Edward. And I'm sorry that you had to know this. I didn't want to tell you, but couldn't help myself. And…" she smiled, "Finally, I thought about it and realized… Bella isn't at fault. You'll never hear a complaint from my side again. I promise... She is a nice woman."

"Mom, please… I want to be alone," was all I said.

"I'm going," she smiled, "But can I ask for something? Don't tell anything to Jasper and Jane. It'd be better, if they never come to know about the true relationship of their parents. Please…"

I nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"Sorry… I arrived unnoticed," I smiled.

"Of course, it's okay. You can come whenever you want. Please welcome…" Renee Swan smiled widely at me.

After my mother had left, I spent some time alone at my home. And after having some soliloquy, I had arrived at the conclusion that I was not going to wait anymore. I wanted to start knowing Bella again. I wanted to fall in love with her again, if I ever could. She had suffered more than enough; now was the time to make up for my mistakes. I'd never made her cry again. With that thought, I had made my way towards her house.

On my way, I got panicked about how I was going to face her parents, as I didn't even know them properly. But still that fear didn't stop me from coming here. And after this little conversation with Renee Swan, I got some confidence.

"Umm… Charlie isn't at home right now. If you had called earlier, he would have changed his plans," she smiled.

I thanked God silently. Even with my confidence, I was afraid to meet my father-in-law.

"No, it's fine," I smiled and roamed my eyes around to locate Bella.

"She's in the room," Renee smiled, which caught me off guard.

"Hmmm?" I asked like an idiot.

"Bella is in the room. Of course I know that you're not here to meet us," she rolled her eyes. I liked her instantly. She was funny.

"Can I go to her room?" I asked.

"Of course, boy… First room on the right, on the first floor," she showed me the stairs.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

I knocked the door of her room nervously and I didn't know why I was nervous.

It's not like I was meeting her for the first time or something.

"Can't you understand that I want to stay alone for some time, for God's sake…" she said loudly and opened the door, "What now?" she snapped. But as soon as she saw me, her expressions were changed completely, "You?" she seemed shocked.

"Yeah… Were you expecting someone else?" I smirked.

"Sorry, I thought that would be Mom," she looked embarrassed, which I found cute.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Won't you at least invite me in your room?" I smiled.

"Ummm… yeah, come inside. I mean, I'm sorry… I'm yet in a shock to see you here," she blushed, which I found cute. I groaned, why was I finding everything about her cute lately?

I entered in her room and let my eyes wandered around it. Suddenly I noticed something and I made my way towards it. That was a photo frame, containing a photo of me and her. I had my arms around her waist and both of us were smiling broadly.

"I don't remember this," I smiled weakly at her.

"It's okay," she took the frame from my hand and put it on its place again. "Didn't I tell you before? I'd wait," she smiled.

I sighed and drew her closer to me, by her waist, "You know what? At first, I had thought about re-creating every memory I had lost. I wanted you to remind me every moment I had lost. But not anymore." she was looking at me amusingly, "I want to start all over again. I feel like may be whatever I've lost, it's gone for good."

After my last meeting with my parents, some part of me was broken and I didn't want to think about it anymore. I wanted to start everything all over again. I looked at Bella and curiosity on face made me realized that I hadn't told her about those meetings, but I wasn't in the mood for that right now. I'd tell her later about it, so I just continued, "Let's start again. Let's fall in love again," I smiled.

"I love you already," she said through her tears.

"I'm sure I'll be there soon," I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

"So... it was all about this guitar you were talking about?" I smiled. She told me about how hard she had worked to get this rare guitar from its owner.

_"Yeah.. It's very special. It's for my fiancé. Please ... I'd really appreciate it."_

I remembered hearing her, talking on the phone to somebody on that day, when I had come to know about the fact that she was my fiance.

_"You are my fiancé, alright?" she screamed.  
_

"Yes. I was going to give it to you on that day, but you..."

"But I had spoiled your plans, hadn't I?"I chuckled.

"Well, yes." she put her arms around my neck, "You had definitely spoiled my plans on that day, but I don't give a fuck about it." she smiled, "You're here with me, trying your best to create new memories and...to fall in love with me. I couldn't ask for more."

"Such a lucky bastard I am." I said, "Thanks for loving me."

I knew I liked her a lot, but still wasn't sure if I had reached at the point to tell her that I loved her.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe it..." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes you did." she laughed.

"So you mean, I begged for a make out session in the elevator, while Jasper was there with us."

"Yes. You were so drunk..." she laughed harder.

"Then?" I asked, as I was finding this amusing.

"Then nothing..." she shrugged her shoulder, "We made out and Jasper announced to everybody to never stay alone with both of us in an elevator."

"Wow!" I laughed, "Interesting."

"I was so embarrassed, "she chuckled, "But you were totally out of control on that day."

"Let's go..." I announced.

"What?"

"I said, let's go..." I said, took her hand in mine and left my office.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, as I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

"Just wait..." I winked.

"Can you tell me what's going on in your mind?" she asked.

The elevator came and we went inside.

"Edward, I said..." she asked, but I stopped her by pressing my lips firmly to hers.

Our make-out session continued for few minutes. Thankfully, nobody had called for the elevator during that time, else my plan would have become a flop show.

"So how was that?" I asked, as we both were trying our best to catch the breath.

"You're fucking unbelievable," she pulled me closer and chuckled.

"Told ya..." I winked, "I want to recreate every single memory."

"Such a lucky bitch I am," she winked back.

"I love you."

There I said it, looking straight into her eyes.

"_Wh...what?_" Teasing expressions were gone and now she was looking at me, with the expressions, which expressed nothing but a love.

"I love you." I repeated.

This was not how I had planned to tell her this.

But at that moment, I couldn't stop myself; and I knew that she wouldn't mind it. Because I knew how long she had waited to hear these three words from me.

"I love you." she said and the second make-out session started soon.

* * *

Only one thing had left and then... everything would be back to where it was supposed to be.

As if, my accident had never happened.

As if, I had never lost my memory.

I knew that I had done this before and I knew what her answer is going to be, but still I was nervous.

I went to my room and roamed my eyes around, feeling confused.

From where should I start? Should I start with flowers or the candles? Or should I make the dinner first?

That's when I heard my door bell.

"Who the fuck is that?" I muttered and went to open the door.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I mean, why are you so early?" I panicked.

"Why do you seem so shocked? Is there some whore inside?" she chuckled and entered in the house.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Why had she arrived so early?

"But why have arrived so early?" I asked with a smiled, trying to act as cool as possible.

"You said that you're going to make a dinner for tonight. I was free, so I thought why shouldn't I help you? And to be honest, I'm not too impressed with your cooking skills." she winked.

God, I wanted to cry.

She had spoiled my plans.

May be, I should do it during next weekend.

God, how was I going to wait till next seven fucking days?

"Edward... where are you lost?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said in a low voice and sighed, "Let's make dinner then."

"Okay..." she smiled.

I went to my room and put flowers, candles and champagne in the cupboard, so that Bella couldn't see it, before joining her in the kitchen.

"You know, I would like to give you one advice, if you don't mind..." she said, after we were done with the dinner and watching the television.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I know you forget your jacket everywhere, but at least, make sure that you don't put any valuable thing in it." she said.

"What?" I asked, feeling puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

She opened her purse, took out a thing from it and put it on her palm.

"What.. How..." I was lost at words.

On her palm, there was a box, containing the ring, I was going to give her tonight.

Then I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten the jacket when we had met for a lunch at her house earlier today, and the ring, of course, was in the jacket.

"Gaaaahhhh..." I said and rubbed my hand on my face. "I just suck. And, you too." I looked sharply at her.

"Come on... How come it is my fault?" she chuckled.

"You could have given back my jacket as it was." I said, without thinking much.

"But this was much fun. God, it was funny to see you getting irritated," she laughed and I snorted.

"Shut up." I said and took the box from her.

"Give it to me. It's my ring," she said.

"Is it?" I smirked.

"Come on, Edward... Now propose me already." she said.

"God, you're so annoying." I groaned, "Spoiling all my plans..."

Then I pulled her close to me, "It's a good thing that I love you so fucking much." I smiled. "Marry me."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." she smiled widely and threw her hands around me.

Yeah.

Everything was back to what it was supposed to be like.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"So I'd like to propose a toast to the most amazing couple I'd ever known," Jane addressed everyone in the party, "Happy wedding anniversary, Mom and Dad…" she said and Dad kissed on Mom's cheek and Mom replied him with a broad smile.

Everybody cheered them with a loud applause. I groaned inside. Everything was so fake. How could my parents prefer to have such a life? Probably I'd never understand.

I suddenly felt the urge to punch something, when I realized a hand roaming on my back.

"Calm Down…" Bella mouthed at me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Alright Mrs Cullen," I smiled, as I kissed her temple.

I knew she loved it when I addressed her as Mrs Cullen. Well me too, loved calling her that. It's been two months since we got married. I felt that she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It must not be easy for her to deal with me, when I had forgotten about everything. Well, I didn't get that memory back, but I did fall in love with her again.

Sometimes I think, what would I do if Bella got into an accident and forgot about me? i Probably, I'd never be able to survive. But she did. She believed that I'd fall for her again and I did. And I felt so lucky to have her in my life.

I turned her in my arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Awww… you two… Get some space." Jane interrupted us, "You're just the replica of Mom and Dad. A lovey-dovey couple," she laughed.

I groaned again. We were nothing like them, for God's sake.

"Okay, I'm going. But get some space," she laughed and left.

"I know we're never going to be like them," Bella said, as if she could read my mind, "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you,too." I smiled back and captured her lips again.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. :)**


End file.
